Something More
by Yami Mirai
Summary: An AU fic where Piccolo is raised by Kami.(Complete!)
1. Prologue:In The Beginning


    Prologue: In The Beginning...
    Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.
    ---------------------------
    It's been 1 year since the defeat of Piccolo Diamaou at the hands of Son Goku.
    On that very day,and egg was sent out to a remote wooded area.
    This egg contained Ma Junior,otherwise known as Piccolo.
    Piccolo was meant to grow up and destroy Son Goku so that he could avenge his
    father's death,and to take over Chikyuu-sei.
    Someone else,however,had a different idea of how his future should turn out...
    ---------------------------
    Author's Notes: This fic is based on the idea from Emerald Star's fanfic challenge
    in her story,"Between Heaven and Hell". That fic's gonna turn out to be pretty
    good,so give it a look.
    Anyway,this is just the prologue. More will be included in the first chapter,
    which should be out shortly.
    Oh,and as for the length of time,I'm not sure when Piccolo hatched,so I made that
    up. I hope it's pretty close to the actual anime time.
    


	2. Chapter 1:Retrieving the Boy

Chapter 1: Retrieving The Boy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
---------------------------  
  
*Up on Kami's Lookout*  
  
"Mr.Popo?"The guardian of Chikyuu-sei asked,as he watched over its inhabitants.  
"Yes Kami?"His assistant asked,walking up to him.  
"As you know,my counterpart,Piccolo Diamaou,gave birth to a son before he died."  
"Ah yes,I remember that. I still think it was a mistake leaving that egg alone.   
You should have sealed it away."  
Kami smiled slightly.  
"I had a very special reason for leaving Piccolo be."  
"Oh? And what would that be?"  
"I have decided to raise the boy."  
"Nani?!? Are you serious???"  
"Hai,I am."  
"But why?"  
"He is my nephew. I have a responsibility to him."  
"But Kami,"Mr.Popo began,"what if he's just like his father?   
He could attempt to conquer Chikyuu-sei."  
"I know. That's why I'm going to train Son Goku. If something idoes/i happen,  
Goku will be able to stop Piccolo."  
"What if Goku tries to destroy Piccolo when he arrives?"Mr.Popo asked.   
He didn't think Kami's plan was a good idea,but he trusted Kami's judgement,  
and would help him raise Piccolo.  
"I have already informed Goku of my plan. He was against it at first,  
but after I explained it to him,he agreed."  
"Ah. Should I go and get him then?"  
"Yes,that would be very helpful. I'll go and get my nephew."  
The 2 men left.  
---------------------------  
  
Author's Notes: So,what did ya think? I know that Piccolo wasn't in this chapter,but   
he'll be in the next one.I just got this idea for the chapter and I decided to do it.   
Plus,the disk my chap was saved on won't open for me ;_;   
Oh,well. I'll just hafta re-write it. Ja ne minna! 


	3. Chapter 2:Retrieval

Chapter 2: Retrieval  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
----------------------  
  
Somewhere out in the middle of the woods was a young boy who was staring at his reflection in a pond.   
The boy had the appearance of a 2-year-old,but in reality was much younger.  
The boy couldn't remember how he got here,or even who his parents were. There were pieces of a large eggshell  
nearby,but he didn't know anything about that either.  
All the boy knew was his name.  
"Piccolo."  
----------------------  
  
Kami found the forest he was looking for. The one where his nephew currently was.  
He slowly descended to the ground.  
'Time to find him,'he thought.  
Kami walked into the forest.  
----------------------  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Mr.Popo was on his flying carpet,heading towards Son Goku's location.  
'I hope he's ready to go,'he thought.  
He flew on.  
----------------------  
  
*Back in the forest*  
  
Piccolo was drinking some water from the pond when he heard a twig snap behind him. Piccolo whirled around and  
saw a tall man holding a long,wooden walking-stick.  
What piqued his curiosity,however,was the fact that the man looked just like ihim/i.  
"Who are you?"The young boy asked.  
"Kami."  
----------------------  
  
Mr.Popo ialso/i found who he was looking for. Son Goku was in an empty field by himself,doing a very   
complicated kata.   
The boy who had saved Chikyuu-sei from Diamaou was happy to see him.  
"Hi Mr.Popo!"He said energetically as the man landed.  
"Hello Goku,"he said back."Are you ready to start training with Kami?"  
Goku smiled brightly."Yeah!"  
-----------------------  
  
Piccolo didn't know what to think of the man standing in front of him.   
'Why does he look like me? Is he...my otousan?'  
"Are you...are you my...daddy?"  
Kami smiled kindly.  
"Iie,I'm not your father. I'm your uncle,m'boy."  
"Oh. Where's my daddy then? And how did I get here?"  
'Think fast!'Kami thought.  
"Your otousan died in a plane crash. You,however,managed to survive. Although you appear to have amnesia."  
"Amnesia?"Piccolo asked,confused.  
"Yes. When it happens,you lose your memory."  
"Oh. Is that why I don't know anything about my 'tousan?"  
"Yes."  
Piccolo continued,"How did you find me? How did you know I was alive?"Piccolo suddenly looked sad."How do you  
know my daddy is dead?"Tears appeared in the corners of his eyes.  
Kami looked sad as well.'The poor boy.'  
"I was on the plane with you and your otousan. When it crashed,I was knocked unconscious. When I woke up,your  
otousan was next to me,dead. I couldn't find you anywhere. I went to look for you,hoping against hope that you  
were alive,and luckily,I managed to find you."He smiled slightly.  
Piccolo looked kind of nervous about something.  
"What's gonna happen to me now? Where will I go?"He asked Kami,worry in his eyes and voice.  
Kami looked surprised. Then he smiled gently.  
"My dear boy,you're going to come live with me,of course. I iam/i your uncle,after all."  
Piccolo smiled brightly. "Yay!"He then leapt into Kami's arms and wrapped his arms around his neck.  
Kami smiled fondly at the boy.'His coping skills are amazing.'  
"Let's go home,Piccolo."  
Piccolo smiled contentedly,laid his head on Kami's shoulder,closed his eyes,and fell asleep.  
"Sleep well Piccolo,"Kami whispered.  
In his sleep,Piccolo smiled happily.  
-----------------------  
  
Author's Notes: Awww,what a bkawaii/b scene! I love it! Isn't chibi-Piccolo just idarling/i?^_^  
Next time,Goku and Piccolo meet! Sugoi!   
Ja ne minna! 


	4. Chapter 3:Goku and Piccolo Meet

Chapter 3: Goku and Piccolo Meet  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
----------------------------  
  
It didn't take Kami long to get back to the lookout,and when he did,he immediately went inside and put Piccolo in bed.  
After he finished this,he walked outside to meet Mr.Popo when he arrived.  
It didn't take long for the man to arrive,Goku trailing behind him on the Kinto'un.  
"Hi Kami!"Goku shouted,waving energetically,a big smile on his face. He hopped off the magical cloud and   
walked over to the god.  
"Hello Goku,"Kami said,smiling kindly at him,"how are you today?"  
"I'm doin' great!"  
"Goku,could you wait here for a minute,I have to talk to Mr.Popo alone."  
Goku nodded."Sure!"  
Kami and Mr.Popo walked over to a nearby spot while Goku just stood there,watching the butterflies around the  
flowers.  
"What did you want to talk to me about,Kami?"  
"I need you to go inside and watch Piccolo until he gets up. Then could you bring him out here? I need to talk  
to Goku,to explain to him about Piccolo."  
"Uh,Kami,wouldn't you prefer if iI/i did it? I don't mind."  
Kami could sense the nervousness Mr.Popo was feeling.  
"There's no need to be afraid of him,he's just a boy after all. Plus,he doesn't have access to Diamaou's   
memories yet. You'll be just fine."  
"But what if he idoes/i gain access to those memories? What will we do then?"  
"Don't worry. If those memories ido/i surface,it won't be for a while yet. We'll be able to raise him and  
prevent his demon side from awakening."  
"Okay,if you're sure..."Mr.Popo said,not sounding too convinced. However,he idid/i go inside to watch the  
young boy.  
Kami went over to Goku to talk to him.  
---------------------------  
  
*Inside*  
  
Mr.Popo entered the room where Piccolo was sleeping. He got a chair that was in the corner of the room,placed  
it next to the bed,and sat on it.  
As he sat down,he looked at the child.   
Piccolo was laying on his side,facing Mr.Popo,a smile on his face from a dream he was having.  
'He actually looks kind of sweet while he's sleeping. One would never guess that he was the son of Piccolo  
Diamaou.'  
He sat watching Piccolo for about an hour when the boy began waking up.  
"Mmmmmmm.........."He said,stretching his arms and yawning. He opened his eyes and saw the man sitting next to  
him.  
"Hi,"he said,surprise and confusion showing in his eyes,"who are you,and where is my ojisan?"  
"My name is Mr.Popo,and your uncle is currently talking to our other new guest."  
Piccolo smiled brightly."I'm Piccolo! Nice to meet you! Who's your other new guest?"  
"His name is Son Goku."  
"Oh. Is he nice? How old is he? Will he play with me?"  
'His curiosity is unbelievable. Plus,he's so friendly! I guess Kami was right,after all.'  
"Goku is a very nice person. I'm positive he'll play with you if you ask him,and he's 16 years old."  
"Sugoi! Can I go meet him now?"  
"Hai. You're ojisan told me to bring you outside to meet him as soon as you woke up."  
"Yay! Let's go!"Piccolo hopped out of bed,grabbed Mr.Popo's hand,and tried to drag him out of the bedroom.  
"Hold on!"Mr.Popo said,trying to pull his hand free,"they're not going anywhere!"  
Piccolo stopped and looked up at him.  
"I know,I just really want to meet him."  
"Well,let's go."  
The 2 walked out of the bedroom.  
----------------------------  
  
Meanwhile,Kami had finished talking to Goku. They were now chatting about various other things,waiting for  
Mr.Popo and Piccolo.  
Just then,the 2 of them walked out of the building and over to them.  
"Ah,you've finally awakened,Piccolo. I'd like you to meet Son Goku."  
Piccolo walked up to him.  
"Hi!"He said cheerfully,extending his hand.  
"Hi,"Goku said,shaking it.  
"Do ya wanna play with me?"Piccolo asked.  
Goku nodded.  
"Yay! Come on,come on,come on!"Piccolo grabbed Goku's hand and dragged him off.  
Kami chuckled and Mr.Popo smiled humorously.  
"Those two make quite a pair,"Mr.Popo remarked.  
"Hai,that they do."  
"I'm a little surprised,though."  
"Oh?"Kami raised an eyebrow,"about what?"  
"Well,I figured that it would take a bit more for Goku to be so friendly to Piccolo,even given his nature."  
Kami nodded thoughtfully.  
"Well,I explained everything to him,and he understands it perfectly. Plus,he seemed glad by the news."  
"I guess he was hoping that Piccolo would turn out to be good,"Mr.Popo said.  
"Hai,he was."  
The 2 men walked inside to finish their conversation,deciding to leave the 2 boys alone.  
------------------------------  
  
Piccolo had dragged Goku to the side of the building,and now the 2 boys were trying to decide what to play.  
"Wanna play tag?"Goku suggested.  
"Tag? What's that,Goku-kun?"  
Goku looked shocked at being called 'Goku-kun',but just shrugged it off and smiled his famous grin.  
"Tag is a game where one person is 'IT',and has to chase other people around,trying to tag them. When that   
person does,the person that was tagged is now 'IT' and must tag someone else. This game can go on for as long  
as you want it to."  
"Oh. Can we still play with only two people?"  
Goku nodded."Yep. Do ya wanna play *pause* Piccolo-kun?"  
"Yeah!!!"  
-----------------------------  
  
Some time later,Kami and Mr.Popo came outside to see how the boys were getting along. They were pleased to see  
them running around the lookout,laughing and playfully teasing each other.  
Kami felt sorry that he had to get them to come in,but it iwas/i supper-time,and he knew that Goku was   
probably istarving/i,and besides,they could just play again tomorrow.  
"Piccolo! Goku! It's time to come in now!"  
Both boys walked over pouting.  
"Awww,c'mon Kami,can't we just play a little longer?"  
"Yeah,can't we ojisan?"  
"You can play tomorrow. It's time for supper now."  
"Yay! Supper! Woohoo!"Goku raced inside towards where he smelled food.  
Piccolo and Kami facevaulted.  
Kami cleared his throat."Well,we'd better head inside."  
Piccolo just nodded mutely.  
-----------------------------  
  
Inside,Goku was currently wolfing down all the food on the table. Kami and Piccolo were both glad that they  
only drank water,and Mr.Popo was glad that he had already eaten. After Goku finished,he leaned back and patted  
his stomach.  
"Mmm! That was delicious! Arigatou!"  
Kami turned to Piccolo.  
"Piccolo,it's time for bed."  
"Awwwwww,already? Can't I stay up a bit longer?"Piccolo asked,looking at Kami with a sad puppy-dog look.  
"I'll put him to bed if you want Kami,"Goku offered.  
Kami smiled kindly.  
"Alright,you can stay up for another hour,but then it's off to bed."  
"Yay! Arigatou ojisan!"Piccolo hugged Kami around the neck.  
Kami laughed softly and hugged him back.  
Goku and Piccolo then ran off to play some more.  
------------------------------  
  
*Later*  
  
Goku kept his word and took Piccolo inside when their hour was up. He was now currently tucking the young boy  
into bed.  
"Goku?"Piccolo asked,looking him in the eye.  
"Hai?"  
"What do you wanna do tomorrow?"  
Goku thought about it.  
"Well,Kami said he was going to start training me soon,so how about I teach you the basics so you can train   
with me?"  
"Sugoi!"Piccolo exclaimed happily,"arigatou!"  
Goku beamed.  
"Oyasumi,Piccolo-kun."  
"Oyasumi,Goku-kun."  
That night Piccolo dreamed of all the fun he was going to have with his new friend.  
-----------------------------  
  
Author's Notes: How iadorable/i!!! Aren't Goku and Piccolo just so sweet together? I think so.^_^   
Anyway,it looks like Piccolo starts learning Martial Arts tomorrow. Is he going to like it,or will he just  
wanna play?(After all,he iis/i just a kid.) Find out next time. Ja ne minna! 


	5. Chapter 4:Blood Brothers

Chapter 4: Blood Brothers  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
Note: Okay,before we begin,I'd just like to say that I am loving this fanfic!   
It's so fun to write!^_^  
And I'd just like to thank everyone who reviewed so far! You guys are the best!   
I'm glad ya'll are enjoying this fic so far,and it can only get better! (I hope)^_^;   
Oh,and Emerald Star,you didn't miss the chapter 3 update.   
I posted chapters 2&3 at the same time. But hey,thanx for reviewing both anyway!^_^   
Oh,and you won't have to wait long for the demon character to appear,the demon will be in the next chapter,promise.  
Anyway,on to the fic!  
------------------------------  
  
The next day,Piccolo was up bright and early. He raced outside to see if the sun was even up yet.  
Not only was the sun up,but so was Kami as well.  
"Ojisan! I didn't think anyone would be up yet."  
"I always get up this early to watch the sunrise. But why are you up? Can't sleep?"  
Piccolo shook his head energetically.  
"No way! I'm too excited! Goku-kun said he'd help me learn Martial Arts today!"  
Kami smiled.  
"I see you're looking forward to it."  
Piccolo nodded.  
"Yeah,it's gonna be really sugoi!"  
Piccolo then rushed off to wake Goku up.  
'That boy is so full of life and happiness. It's been such a joy having him here,'Kami thought.  
------------------------------  
  
"Goku-kun! Goku-kun! Wake up! Wake up!"  
"Uhhh............nani?"Goku sleepily opened one eye and saw Piccolo jumping up and down on his bed and yelling in an effort to wake him.  
Goku yawned."Okay,okay,I'm up,I'm up!"He said,amused,as the young boy plopped down next to him.  
"What's up?"Goku asked,stretching.  
"Let's start training! You said you'd teach me Martial Arts today,so let's go!"  
Goku laughed.  
"Can't I at least have some breakfast first?"  
Piccolo pretended to think about it.  
"Well...........I guess so."  
Goku smirked."Why thank you for allowing me to eat."  
This time,Piccolo laughed.  
-------------------------------  
  
Later,after Goku had eaten,both boys went outside to get started.  
"What are we going to do first?"Piccolo asked Goku.  
"Well,first I'm gonna show ya some basic katas."Goku said,showing Piccolo the very first kata he ever learned.  
-------------------------------  
  
It didn't take long for Piccolo to get the hang of the kata,and soon he could do it and a few others.  
"What's next?"Piccolo asked Goku eagerly.  
"Next I show you some basic moves. Are you ready?"  
"Hai!"  
"Okay,first you gotta get into a stance,like this..."Goku got into a stance to show him.   
Piccolo quickly copied the stance.  
"Okay,good,now for the actual fighting."  
Piccolo suddenly got out of his stance and hung his head sadly.  
"Huh? What's wrong Piccolo-kun?"Goku asked,confusion written on his features.  
"You said we'll be fighting."  
"Yeah,that's right. That's what Martial Arts is."  
"I don't wanna learn Martial Arts anymore."  
"Nani??? Why not? You were so excited before."  
"I...I don't wanna,"Piccolo said,his voice cracking.  
"Why not?"Goku pressed.  
"I just don't wanna!"He ran off.  
Goku watched him go,then went off to find Kami.  
-------------------------------  
  
*Sometime later*  
  
Piccolo was laying on his bed,curled into a ball and crying.  
Kami walked in,saw him like this,and sat down next to him. Piccolo didn't say anything,so Kami sat him on his lap and rubbed his back soothingly. Piccolo grabbed Kami's robes and buried his face in his chest.  
Kami whispered words of comfort to the boy and it helped calm him down a bit.  
"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"  
Piccolo shook his head and wiped his eyes with his hand.  
"Are you sure? Goku said you got pretty upset when he was about to teach you Martial Arts."  
"Is he mad at me?"  
"Of course not. But he is worried about you. That's why he asked me to talk to you. He figured that you would be willing to tell me what was wrong."  
"I don't wanna fight."  
"You don't have to fight if you don't want to. But why were you so excited about learning Martial Arts if you didn't want to fight?"  
"I didn't know that Martial Arts involved fighting. I thought that it was something like   
gymnastics."  
"Why don't you like fighting?"  
"Because fighting is bad."  
"What makes you say that?"Kami asked,surprised.  
"People always get hurt. Especially innocent people who weren't even involved."  
"What? What do you mean?"  
Piccolo then told Kami about a brutal fight he witnessed in the forest a few hours before Kami found him.  
When he finished,Kami looked shocked.  
"No wonder you don't want to fight!"He said sympathetically.  
Piccolo nodded his head sadly.  
"Listen,Piccolo,not all fighting is like that."  
"It isn't?"Piccolo asked,confused.  
"No,"Kami continued kindly,"lots of people learn to fight so that they can protect others from the people that do use fighting to cause harm."  
"Really?"Piccolo asked,coming around,but still somewhat skeptical.  
"Hai. Look at Goku,he learned Martial Arts,and he only uses it to help others."  
Piccolo smiled."Yeah,you're right!"  
Kami smiled back."So,do you think you're willing to give Martial Arts a second chance?"  
Piccolo nodded vigorously.  
"Yeah! I'll learn to fight and help people like Goku-kun! Arigatou ojiisan!"Piccolo hugged Kami around the neck and ran off to find Goku.  
"Do itashimashite Piccolo,"Kami said softly.  
----------------------------  
  
Piccolo found Goku,laying underneath the shade of a palm tree,taking a nap.  
Piccolo grinned mischievously,took a deep breath,and shouted "Hi Goku-kun!" as loud as he could.  
Goku yelled and jumped so high into the air that he hit his head of off the top of the palm tree,before coming back down and landing hard on his butt.  
"Itai..."he moaned,clutching both his head and butt.  
Piccolo grinned sheepishly.  
"Gomen about that Goku-kun. I was only trying to get you up."  
Goku grinned back cheerily.  
"Don't worry 'bout it,Piccolo-kun. Is there something I can do for you?"  
Piccolo nodded.  
"I'd like to learn Martial Arts now,if you're still willing to teach me."  
Goku's grin broadened.  
"Sure! C'mon,let's go then!"  
The 2 boys went off to an empty part of the Lookout.  
----------------------------  
  
Later,after Goku had shown Piccolo the basics,the 2 boys were sitting in the shade of the same palm tree that Goku had hit when Piccolo woke him up. They were taking a small break,and were just sitting there talking.  
"So,what changed your mind about Martial Arts?"Goku asked Piccolo curiously.  
"Ojisan talked to me and explained how you use Martial Arts to help people..."  
"And?"  
"And I wanna help people like you do!"  
Goku smiled brightly.  
"Sugoi! I know you'll be awesome at it!"  
Piccolo beamed.  
"Arigatou!"  
"Anyway,"Piccolo continued,"I have something to ask you."  
"Okay,what?"  
"Will you...will you be my oniichan?"  
Goku blinked in surprise.  
"Your oniichan?"  
"Yeah. I've seen kids with big brothers before,and they're always playing and getting along with each other. And they seem like really good friends.  
"Well,you and I play together and get along,and we're good friends,so I was wondering if you'd be my oniichan too?"  
Goku smiled.  
"Sure. I'd be happy to."  
"Honto? Sugoi! But.....we need some way to make it official."  
"Like what?"  
Piccolo looked sad."I don't know."  
Goku thought about it for a few minutes.  
"I know!"He exclaimed happily,"how about you and I become Blood Brothers?"  
"Blood Brothers? What's that?"  
"It's easy! You cut your hand,I cut mine,we shake,and then we're Blood Brothers."  
"We...cut hands?"Piccolo looked a little nervous.  
"Hai,"Goku said,then he noticed the worried look on Piccolo's face,"don't worry Piccolo-kun,it doesn't hurt that much."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise."  
"Okay,"Piccolo said,let's do it then."He paused,"but wait,how will we cut our hands?"  
Goku looked around. His gaze then fell on Piccolo's hand.  
"Let's use your claws!"He exclaimed.  
"My claws?"Piccolo asked in confusion,looking at his right hand.  
"Yeah! They'll do the trick!"  
"Well.....okay."  
Piccolo first cut his hand,then he cut Goku's hand,and then the 2 shook their hands.  
"There!"Goku said happily,"now we're blood brothers for life!"  
"Yay!"Piccolo exclaimed happily,"arigatou Goku-kun!"  
Piccolo got up and ran off to find and tell Kami.  
--------------------------------  
  
"So you're blood brothers now?"  
"Hai!"  
Piccolo had found Kami in one of the rooms of the Lookout and was now telling him how his day went so far.  
"And how did the training go?"  
"It went great!"Piccolo said energetically.  
"That's good. Are you going to train again tomorrow?"  
"Yeah! I can't wait!"  
-------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay in chapters,my computer was in the shop for cleaning and upgrading,and just as we got it back,I was hit with a huge writer's block! Can you believe it?  
But anyway,it seems to have passed,so I'll start getting out more chapters quickly. I'll try and have chapters 5 & 6 up tomorrow. Or,at the very least,chap.5 anyway.  
  
BTW,I'm looking for a beta reader for my fanfics. If anyone's interested,e-mail me.  
  
The only requirements are that you must have Notepad,Notepad + or Wordpad (If you have Windows,you'll already have Notepad and Wordpad.) and you must be fluent in English (Even though English is my first language,I'm a lousy speller sometimes and I need to know if I made any mistakes before I post something.^_^)  
  
Ja ne minna! 


	6. Chapter 5:Friend? Or Foe?


    Chapter 5: Friend? Or Foe?
    Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.
    I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my new beta reader,Andy P.
    ----------------------------
    It had been a month now since Kami "adopted" Piccolo and brought him and Goku to the Lookout.
    In that time,a lot has happened.
    Goku and Piccolo became best friends and were now practically inseparable.
    Piccolo grew real close to Kami,and vice versa.
    Mr.Popo even got over his initial fear of the boy,since he saw how harmless Piccolo really was,and the two became friends as well.
    Yes,everyone was happy and things were peaceful.
    However,they were about to be shaken up a bit.
    -----------------------------
    It was a bright,beautiful day,and,as usual,Goku and Piccolo were training.
    "Okay,Piccolo-kun,"Goku said as he and Piccolo finished sparring,"I'm gonna show you how to perform ki attacks today."
    "Yay!"Piccolo cheered,jumping up and down,"I was looking forward to this!"
    Goku laughed.
    "Well,first of all,you have to tap into your ki."
    "How?"Piccolo asked,his young eyes gazing up excitedly at his "oniichan".
    "It's easy. All you have to do is concentrate on it."
    "And?"Piccolo asked,his excitement growing every second.
    "Next you direct your concentration on the very center of your body until you can feel your ki."
    Piccolo closed his eyes and concentrated very hard.
    "Wait.....I think,I think I...hold on....."Piccolo smiled brightly,"yes! I got it! Sugoi!"
    Goku laughed merrily. "Congradulations Piccolo-kun!"
    "Now what?"Piccolo asked,his eyes still closed.
    "Now hold out your hand,"Piccolo did so,"and concentrate on directing your ki to your palm."
    A few seconds went by,then suddenly a ball of ki appeared in Piccolo's outstretched hand.
    Piccolo's eyes sprang open and he stared at the ball of ki happily.
    "Yatta! I did it! Awesome!"
    Goku clapped his hands."Way to go! Now why don't you try it out?"
    "Okay!"
    Piccolo looked around for a suitable target and spotted a palm tree. He reared his arm back and threw the ball of ki at it.
    The tree exploded on contact.
    "Wow! Didja see that?!? Didja,didja???"Piccolo asked,all excited.
    "Hai! That was so sugoi! And your first try too!"
    Piccolo beamed.
    --------------------------
    *Inside*
    Kami and Mr.Popo were in one of the various rooms of the Lookout,sitting down and talking.
    All of sudden,they heard an explosion.
    "The boys!!!"They shouted in unison.
    Both men rushed outside.
    ----------------------------
    *Outside*
    Goku was about to say something else to Piccolo when Kami and Mr.Popo came running up to them.
    "Are you alright?!? What happened?!?"Kami asked,worry showing vividly on his face.
    "Huh? We're just fine,Kami. Why d'ya wanna know?"Goku asked.
    "We heard an explosion and thought that something had happened. What _did_ cause the explosion anyway?"Mr.Popo asked,also worried.
    "Ojisan! Ojisan! Guess what?!?"Piccolo exclaimed,jumping up and down in excitement.
    "Nani?"Kami asked,perplexed.
    "I can do ki attacks! Isn't that sugoi?"
    "You can? That's wonderful Piccolo!*pause*Then that explosion must have been..."
    Goku looked sheepish. "Uh...yeah,gomen nasai. It's my fault. I asked Piccolo to test the attack
    and so he threw it at a palm tree. I didn't think it'd be so powerful."He pointed to the spot
    where the palm tree once stood.
    Kami and Mr.Popo turned around.
    The spot where the tree once stood was now a charred area,with a small pile of ash laying
    there,and part of the Lookout missing.
    Kami and Mr.Popo facevaulted.
    --------------------------
    *Elsewhere*
    A lone figure stood on a cliffside,staring up at the sky.
    'So,'he thought,'he's up there. Interesting.'
    The figure took off.
    -------------------------
    *On the Lookout*
    Kami and Mr.Popo got over their shock and looked down at Piccolo.
    "So,waddaya think? I really did that all by myself!"
    Kami,seeing how excited Piccolo was about his first ki blast,decided to skip the lecture. _This time_.
    "That was..........amazing,Piccolo. Really."
    "Ya think so?"Piccolo asked hopefully.
    "Hai."
    Piccolo smiled brightly.
    "Yay!"He ran off.
    Goku,Kami,and Mr.Popo all sweatdropped.
    --------------------------
    *Meanwhile*
    The mysterious figure flew through the sky,getting closer to his destination.
    'Soon,'he thought,'soon.'
    --------------------------
    After the "excitement" had died down,Mr.Popo fixed the area where the palm tree once stood,so that you couldn't tell that anything had even happened.
    Piccolo and Goku continued their training,and Piccolo even developed an attack.
    --------------------------
    "Ojisan! Ojisan!"The young boy shouted,running excitedly to his uncle.
    "Hai?"Kami asked,looking down at the young boy kindly.
    "I made my own ki attack!"Piccolo said proudly.
    "Honto? Impressive!"Kami smiled.
    "Arigatou! Do ya wanna see it?"Piccolo looked up at Kami hopefully.
    "Alright,"he said,"just don't blow up anymore palm trees!"He mock scolded.
    "Okay!"
    Piccolo closed his eyes,brought the first and middle fingers on his right hand close to his forehead,and concentrated while Kami watched interestedly.
    As Piccolo concentrated,ki began to spark around his two fingers.
    When he was done gathering his ki,he opened his eyws and turned to Kami.
    "Ready!"He said. Piccolo then raised his arm and fired his attack into the sky.
    -------------------------
    It was an awesome attack.
    It consisted of one ki beam wrapped around another,and it looked to be very powerful.
    Kami watched it travel through the atmosphere,until it could no longer be seen. He then looked
    at Piccolo and saw the young boy looking up at him expectantly.
    "That was amazing! You're really getting the hang of Martial Arts!"
    Piccolo beamed.
    "Oh yes,"a strange voice said,"I totally agree with you. He _is_ doing wonderful,isn't he?"
    Kami and Piccolo whirled around and saw an odd-looking man.
    He was around 6 feet tall,muscular,and possessing a warrior's aura.
    What was unusual,however,was that he didn't appear to be human.
    He had light yellow skin,long white hair,a pale grey horn on either side of his head,black bat-like wings growing out of his back,and a golden halo above his head.
    He was clad in brown hiking boots,blue jeans,and a black short-sleeved spandex top.
    What really stood out about him,however,was his eyes.
    They were a deep crimson color,like blood. Also,they seemed to burn like the fires of Hell
    themselves.
    If one were to look directly into those eyes,he would see horrors unimagined by any human being.
    (a/n:And on that happy note,let's get back to the fic!)
    Piccolo stared at the stranger with child-like curiousity,innocence showing clearly in his eyes.
    Kami was a bit more wary of the stranger,for he had a strong suspicion who it was.
    "Piccolo,"Kami said,still keeping his eyes on the stranger,"go and play with Goku."
    Piccolo,not understanding what was going on,merely shrugged,said"okay ojisan!",and ran off.
    When the boy had left,the stranger spoke to Kami.
    "You're acting like you're afraid of me,"he said,smirking.
    "Who are you?"Kami asked,his brow furrowed.
    "My name is Lucifer. And I think you know the rest."The demon said,still smirking.
    "Yes,now I recognize you. You were Diamaou's chief advisor."
    The demon's smirk widened.
    "You **DO** remember me!!! I'm touched. Really."
    Kami looked at Lucifer angrily.
    "What are you doing here?!? How did you escape Hell anyway???"
    "I was able to strike a deal with a few of the oni guards in Hell."
    "What kind of deal?"Kami asked suspiciously.
    "Well,"Lucifer said,shrugging his shoulders,"I just pointed out that young Piccolo would need
    someone to help guide and raise him..."
    "Which is exactly what I'm doing!"Kami said,losing his temper.
    Lucifer held his hand up in a "pause" gesture.
    "You didn't let me finish. What I was going to say was that Piccolo needs someone to help him
    develop and control his demon side."
    "I can help him control his demon side! And he _definitely_ doesn't need to develop it!"
    Lucifer chuckled to himself.
    "Well,the oni in Hell and Enma-Daiou disagree with you on that. They seem to think that if the
    boy doesn't learn to handle his demon-inherited powers,then he could turn out just like his
    otousan,and they sure as _Hell_ don't want that!"He laughed darkly.
    "That still doesn't explain why you're here!"Kami was beginning to lose his patience with the
    demon.
    "Well,Piccolo will obviously need someone to show him how to control his demon-powers! And
    there wasn't a single oni in all of Hell that would allow Piccolo Diamaou to return to
    Chikyuu-sei. Enma-Daiou agreed with them,so he sent me back to Chikyuu-sei instead,since I had
    no interest in taking control of it."
    "Oh? And why not?"Kami asked suspiciously.
    Lucifer shrugged."Too much effort,not enough reward for it."
    "And what reward do you get from this?"Kami asked,knowing full well that Lucifer never did
    anything unless he was going to get something out of it.
    "Simple. If I do good,I get parole."
    "Huh?"
    "If I succeed in helping Piccolo control his demon side,then I get to live again."
    "And if you fail?"
    Lucifer's eyes flashed for a brief second."I **won't** fail."
    Lucifer walked off.
    ----------------------
    *Later*
    Piccolo had found Goku,and now the 2 boys were talking about the mysterious stranger.
    "I think he was a demon."Piccolo said.
    "Oh? What makes you think that?"Goku asked curiously.
    "I don't know. Just a feeling,I guess. I feel like I should know him."
    "Weird."
    "Yeah."
    Goku noticed how uncomfortable Piccolo seemed.
    "Hey,Piccolo-kun,don't worry about him. I'm sure that whatever it is,it's no big deal."He
    flashed his famous Son grin.
    That cheered Piccolo up,and he grinned back.
    "Yeah,you're right!"
    The 2 decided to go and train some more.
    ----------------------
    That was how Lucifer found them,sparring against each other,and each holding their own.
    He smirked to himself.
    'The boy is already showing great strength. He truly _is_ Diamaou's child.'He thought to himself.
    Just as he was about to go over to them,the 2 boys finished up and sat down on the Lookout's
    floor to catch their breath.
    "Bravo! Bravo! Amazing,simply amazing!"Lucifer walked forward,clapping his hands.
    Piccolo and Goku looked up.
    "Konnichi wa,um..."Piccolo started,trying to be polite,but not yet knowing this man's name.
    "Lucifer. I was a..._friend_ of your otousan's."
    Piccolo's eyes widened.
    "Honto???"He asked in surprise.
    "Hai."Lucifer said,smirking at the look on Piccolo's face. It was a look of surprise,confusion,
    amazement,and happiness.
    Goku,however,was instantly on guard.
    He stood up,got in front of Piccolo,and looked at Lucifer angrily.
    "Piccolo,"Goku said,trying to keep his voice calm,"I left my nyobio in my room. Could you go
    and get it for me?"
    "Okay Goku-kun!"Piccolo responded happily,and went off to get it.
    When he saw Piccolo run into the Lookout's building,he got into a fighting stance.
    "Who are you,and how do you know Piccolo Diamaou?!?"
    Lucifer chuckled.
    "Do you _really_ think you're strong enough to defeat me,boy?"
    Goku growled.
    "Whatever you're up to,just give it up! I won't let you hurt anyone! Especially Piccolo!"
    Lucifer raised his hands in mock surrender.
    "Relax! Relax! I'm not here to hurt anybody!"
    "Then why are you here?"Goku asked,still not trusting Lucifer. Lucifer had,after all,worked for
    Piccolo Diamaou.
    Lucifer lowered his hands and explained his story to Goku.
    ------------------------
    By the time he finished,Piccolo had returned with Goku's nyobio.
    "Arigatou,Piccolo-kun,"Goku said,taking the staff from him.
    "What did you need your nyobio for Goku-kun?"
    "I was going to teach you how to fight with it."
    "Honto? Sugoi."
    "Hai. C'mon."
    Goku completely ignored Lucifer as he led Piccolo off.
    Lucifer just crossed his arms and smirked.(a/n:Okay,is it just me,or does he remind you of a certain Saiya-jin ouji?:D)
    ------------------------
    "Hey,Goku-kun,"Piccolo began,as Goku showed him how to fight with a staff.
    "Yeah,Piccolo-kun?"Goku asked,showing Piccolo how he could use the nyobio in katas.
    "Who exactly _is_ Lucifer anyway?"
    Goku stopped his demonstration.
    "What do you mean?"
    "Well,I heard you and him talking as I ran in to get your nyobio,but I couldn't really make out everything that you were saying."
    Goku thought carefully about how to hide the _real_ story from him.
    "Well,like he said,he _is_ a friend of your otousan."
    "And?"Piccolo asked eagerly,hoping to find out something about his father.
    "Um,well,he..."
    "Is right here,and will finish your little explanation for you,since you seem to be having some difficulty."Lucifer said as he walked up.
    Both Goku and Piccolo jumped.
    "What are still doing here?"Goku asked,hostility evident in his voice.
    Piccolo looked up at Goku in confusion,not understanding why Goku would show negative feelings towards Lucifer.
    "I told you,I'm here to help raise Piccolo."
    "Honto? How come?"Piccolo asked,looking at Lucifer.
    Lucifer looked down at Piccolo.
    "Because I was a _good_ friend of your otousan,and I would hate for something to happen to you,so
    I _decided_ to help raise you and make _sure_ you turned out alright."
    Goku snorted at this ridiculous lie because he could tell that Lucifer was up to something,he just didn't know what yet.
    Piccolo glanced at Goku for a second,then turned back to Lucifer.
    "Can you tell me about my otousan?"He asked Lucifer hopefully.
    Lucifer grinned wickedly.
    "Certainly. Let's go inside and I'll tell you _all_ about him."
    "Yay!"Piccolo exclaimed,running inside.
    Lucifer started to follow the boy when Goku grabbed onto his arm.
    Lucifer looked at Goku,annoyed.
    "Listen you,"Goku said,"don't you _dare_ tell Piccolo about Diamaou. He doesn't need to hear it. He's too young and innocent. You'll only hurt him if he hears the truth."
    Lucifer smirked.
    "Don't worry about a thing,_boy_,"he said,"I know that Piccolo thinks that his otousan was a wonderful man,so that's how I'll be portraying him."
    "You'd better not try anything. I'm warning you!"
    Lucifer pulled his arm free and laughed.
    "What's so funny!"Goku demanded.
    "You! You honestly think you can defeat me!"He walked off,still laughing.
    Goku growled.
    ------------------------
    *Inside*
    Piccolo and Lucifer were in Piccolo's bedroom. Piccolo was sitting on his bed,and Lucifer was sitting on a chair.
    "So,could you tell me about my 'tousan?"Piccolo asked,slightly nervous for reasons he couldn't yet explain.
    "Certainly. Your father's name is Piccolo..."
    "Like me!"Piccolo interrupted.
    "Hai. You were named after him.
    "Anyway,he was a powerful fighter,much like you yourself will be."
    "You really think so?"Piccolo asked hopefully.
    "Hai. I _know_ so."
    "Yay!"
    Lucifer continued.
    "Your otousan also had..._special_ abilities(his demon abilities)that you inherited from him."
    Piccolo nodded to show he understood. He decided to skip the questions for now because he wanted to hear everything he could about his 'tousan. Besides,he could just ask them later.
    Lucifer went on to tell Piccolo even more about his otousan,and the 2 talked for hours.
    -----------------------
    *Later*
    Since it got so late,it was time for Piccolo to go to bed,and since Lucifer was already there,
    he tucked the boy in.
    "Arigatou,"the young boy said sleepily,rubbing his eyes.
    "For what?"Lucifer asked,playing along,even though he could read minds and knew what Piccolo meant.
    "For telling me about my otousan."
    "Do itashimashite."
    Lucifer walked towards the door.
    "Oh,and Piccolo?"He asked,turning around.
    "Hai?"
    "I have a name for that attack you developed."
    "Honto? Arigatou!"Piccolo exclaimed,since he couldn't think of a good one.
    "Just call it 'Makankosappo'."
    "That's a cool name! Arigatou!"
    Lucifer walked out of Piccolo's room.
    -----------------------
    Author's Notes: So what do ya think? Seriously,I want to know everyone's opinion on Lucifer.
    Also,I want to know what everyone thinks about the way the story's going. Is there any changes I should make? Should I leave it the way it is? Should I just scrap the whole idea altogether? (NOT!!!)
    Ja ne minna!
    


	7. Chapter 6:A New Talent

Chapter 6:A New Talent 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. 

// means telepathy 

------------------- 

Lucifer had been on the Lookout for about a month now,and so far,only Piccolo liked him. Kami and Goku both thought that he was up to something,though they didn't know what,and Mr.Popo was scared of Lucifer,but he did a good job of hiding it. Piccolo,however,_loved_ having Lucifer there,because Lucifer taught him all sorts of stuff. 

------------------- 

That's what was happening right now. Lucifer and Piccolo were outside,and Lucifer was going to teach Piccolo something new. 

"Today I'm going to show you something that's not Martial Arts related." 

"Oh?"Piccolo asked,curious,"what are you gonna show me?" 

"This,"Lucifer said,smirking. He took off the sunglasses he started wearing to hide his eyes,and shot 2 beams of energy from them. 

"Wow! Sugoi!"Piccolo exclaimed."How'd you do that?"He asked eagerly. 

"Well,first of all,you don't use your ki,"Lucifer said,noticing that Piccolo was powering up slightly. 

"Oh? How come?"Piccolo asked,powering down. 

"You use a different kind of energy instead." 

"I thought that ki was the only type of life energy that living beings possessed. 

"Well...it's not exactly life energy,"Lucifer told him. 

"Oh. Okay. How do I do it?"Piccolo asked,not really caring what it was,only wanting to know how to do it. 

"Just think of shooting beams out of your eyes,that's all." 

"Um,okay." 

Piccolo tried to imagine two beams of energy shooting out of his eyes. Lucifer,meanwhile,was using his demon powers to unlock _Piccolo's_ demon powers. A faint,red glow appeared around him that Piccolo didn't notice. Someone else,however,did. 

----------------------- 

*Nearby* 

Son Goku was hidden behind a palm tree,once again keeping his eye on Lucifer. The boy had been watching him since his arrival on the Lookout,to make sure he didn't try anything. 'What is he up to?'Goku wondered,getting ready to attack,just in case. All of a sudden,he saw Piccolo shoot two beams of energy straight from his eyes. "Woah!"Goku exclaimed,jumping slightly."How'd he do that?"He wondered. 

------------------------ 

Piccolo,meanwhile,was having a similar reaction. 

"Neato!"He exclaimed(a/n:Yeah,I know. But keep in mind he _is_ just a kid,after all. And to any   
Piccolo fans that are probably pissed off at me for this,well,I want to kick myself too,okay? Okay. ^_^) 

Lucifer stifled a laugh. 

Piccolo looked up at him. 

"What?"He asked,curious. 

"Nothing. Nothing at all,"Lucifer said,shaking his head."It's nothing. Forget it." 

Piccolo just shrugged his shoulders. 

"Will you show me something else?"He asked,his eyes shining brightly with excitement. 

"Sure."Lucifer said,an idea forming in his mind,"but let's go somewhere first." 

"Where?"Piccolo asked innocently. 

"Yeah,where are we going?"Goku asked,coming up behind them. 

"Oniichan!"Piccolo exclaimed happily. 

"Hey Piccolo-kun,"Goku smiled at him before turning back to Lucifer."So,where are we going?"He asked again. 

"_You_ weren't invited _boy_,"Lucifer responded,glaring at him. Goku,however,glared right back at him. 

//If you think for _one_ second that I'm gonna let you take Piccolo somewhere by yourself,then you've got another thing coming,asshole.//He thought,knowing full well that Lucifer would hear him. 

Lucifer smirked. 

//Listen,_boy_,//Lucifer communicated telepathically,//if I didn't know how much your death would upset Piccolo('and ruin my plans',he thought to himself),I would have killed you long ago.// 

//You just go on telling yourself that Lucifer. But if you try _anything_,then _I'll_ kill _you_.//Goku growled. 

Lucifer just smirked. 

------------------------- 

Piccolo,noticing the 2 staring at each other,decided to get Lucifer's attention. 

------------------------- 

Lucifer stopped staring at Goku and looked down when he felt a tug on his shirt. 

"Hai?"He asked,somewhat annoyed. 

Piccolo didn't notice though. 

"Could Goku-kun come? Please?"He asked,giving a puppy-dog look. 

'Fuck,I hate that look,'Lucifer thought. 

"Fine!"He said,"just stop looking at me like that!" 

"Yay!"Piccolo cheered,jumping up and down with joy. 

Lucifer scowled darkly and Goku smirked at him. 

Piccolo grabbed onto Goku's arm and yanked it. 

"Come on,oniichan! Let's go!" 

Goku laughed at Piccolo's enthusiam. 

"Alright,so where are we going?" 

"It's a secret,"Lucifer said mysteriously. 

Goku frowned."I'm not too sure about this,"he said to Piccolo. 

"Awww...come _on_ oniichan,"Piccolo said,pouting. 

"Alright Piccolo-kun,"Goku said,smiling kindly. 

Piccolo beamed. 

"Alright then,"Lucifer said,walking over to the 2 boys,"I want you both to grab onto my arm." 

He held it out. 

"Okay!"Piccolo chirrped,holding on to his wrist. 

"Fine."Goku said,placing his hand on Lucifer's wrist as well. 

Lucifer concentrated and the trio vanished. 

---------------------------- 

Author's Notes:Hmmm...so where did they go? 

Dunc:You're the friggin' author,for Christ's sake! You're supposed to know! 

Sakura-chan:Chill,you baka,chill. Of _course_ I know where they're going. That question was rhetorical,dumbass.*Sigh*Muses. 

Dunc:Hmph. I'm outta here.*He flies off* 

Anywho,how was this chappie? So sorry for the lateness. First my computer was in the shop,then I was hit with a **HUGE** case of writer's block,then the Christmas season rolled around. And then,exams hit.   
Bummer.-_-U 

But,hey,I'm back now and to show it,here's 2 chapters for the price of one! 

Ja ne minna! 


	8. Chapter 7:An Awakened Memory


    
    
    Chapter 7:An Awakened Memory
    
    
    Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.
    
    
    // means telepathy.
    
    
    ---------------------
    
    
    When Lucifer,Goku,and Piccolo reappeared,they were no longer on the Lookout.
    
    
    Instead,they were in a remote area,with nobody else in sight.
    
    
    "Where are we?"Piccolo wondered out loud.
    
    
    Goku suddenly got a bad feeling that he couldn't explain.
    
    
    Lucifer glanced at Goku out of the corner of his eye and smirked to himself.
    
    
    "Look around,"he said,gesturing with his arms,"and tell me what you see."
    
    
    Goku and Piccolo looked around at the scenery.
    
    
    They were in the middle of a forest clearing with huge pine trees surrounding them all around.
    
    
    Spread out around the clearing were various small piles of stone.
    
    
    And,in the very center of the clearing,there were a lot of blocks of someting that looked like marble. It looked like those blocks once resembled a rectangle,although many blocks were now missing.
    
    
    Piccolo was confused. Why would Lucifer show him this? And why did it feel so familiar?
    
    
    Goku was having similar thoughts. Then,with a start,he realized where they were.
    
    
    -----------------------
    
    
    *Flashback*
    
    
    Son Goku had just finished his semi-final match in the 22nd Tenkaichi Bodoukai.
    
    
    He was now about to start the final match against his opponent,Piccolo Diamaou.
    
    
    The 2 faced off in the ring,and when the announcer started the match,they rushed at each other,throwing a volley of punches and kicks.
    
    
    They then broke apart and sized each other up.
    
    
    "When I'm through with this ridiculous fight,the world will be mine!"Diamaou boasted.
    
    
    "No way! I won't let that happen!"Goku shouted.
    
    
    "Then I'll just have to kill you,"Diamaou stated,getting into a fighting stance.
    
    
    Goku got into one as well,and after a few seconds,the 2 started to fight again.
    
    
    *End Flashback*
    
    
    ------------------------
    
    
    Goku remembered how he fought against Piccolo Diamaou. They were fighting so hard that the ring and stadium got destroyed,but thankfully everyone got away safely.
    
    
    Goku,wondering why Lucifer would bring him here,(and quickly assuming that Lucifer was up to something),turned around to ask him.
    
    
    However,when he turned around,he was immediately distracted by something else.
    
    
    -------------------------
    
    
    *Meanwhile*
    
    
    Piccolo was looking around,trying to figure out how he knew this place when he was never even here before.
    
    
    He closed his eyes and concentrated,willing himself to remember why he knew this place.
    
    
    However,he wasn't quite expecting the answer he would get.
    
    
    -------------------------
    
    
    When Goku turned around to ask Lucifer what the Hell he was thinking,he saw Piccolo standing completely still,eyes open,and staring straight ahead as if he was in a trance.
    
    
    Goku,worried,walked over to him and waved his hand in front of Piccolo's face.
    
    
    "Piccolo-kun? Hey Piccolo-kun,you in there?"He asked,worried.
    
    
    Goku was just about to try shaking Piccolo to snap him out of it when Piccolo suddenly returned to normal on his own.
    
    
    However,he was shaking violently and staring around at the scenery,fear show vividly in his wide eyes.(How's _that_ for a description,huh? ^_^)
    
    
    "Piccolo-kun,are you okay? What's wrong?"Goku was beginning to feel really concerned now.
    
    
    Piccolo turned to Goku with tears rapidly filling his eyes.
    
    
    "Oniichan,"he asked,his voice trembling,"what happened here?"
    
    
    Goku was taken aback. What was Piccolo talking about? He couldn't possibly know what happened here,could he? Was he suddenly gaining Daimaou's memories?
    
    
    "_I_ could tell you if you wanted,"Lucifer said,walking up to them with a suspicious grin on his lips.
    
    
    Goku looked at Lucifer angrily."Why the Hell did you bring us here?!? What are you trying to pull?!?"
    
    
    Lucifer feigned innocence."I have no idea what you're talking about. I just wanted to show you 2 this place. I thought that you would like it."
    
    
    Goku got angrier."Don't play dumb with me! I know you're up to something,so tell me what it is before I make you tell me!"He got into a fighting stance.
    
    
    Lucifer dropped the innocent look and got an angry one of his own.
    
    
    "You've got a lot of nerve boy..."he began,but was interrupted.
    
    
    "Would someone please tell me what's going on?!?"Piccolo asked frantically,tears spilling down his face,"why did I get a scary vision like that?"
    
    
    At the sight of an upset Piccolo,Goku forgot about Lucifer temporarily and tried to calm the younger boy down.
    
    
    "What did you see in your vision,Piccolo-kun?"Goku asked,putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.
    
    
    "I saw myself,only I don't know if it was really me or not."
    
    
    "What do you mean Piccolo-kun?"Goku asked,confused.
    
    
    "Well....I was older,an adult,and something seemed different about me,but I don't know what it was.
      
    "Also,you were there."
    
    
    "I was?"
    
    
    "Yeah."
    
    
    "What were we doing?"
    
    
    Piccolo looked at Goku worriedly.
    
    
    "We were fighting each other oniichan!"He exclaimed,tears continuing to fall.
    
    
    Goku began to feel uneasy about how this was going,but didn't let it show on his face.
    
    
    "Are you sure you don't mean sparring? Maybe we were sparring with each other."He said,hoping to make it seem like that to the younger boy if Piccolo saw what Goku thought he saw.
    
    
    Piccolo shook his head sadly.
    
    
    "No,we were fighting,I'm sure of it. But why would we fight oniichan? I wouldn't hurt you,would you ever....would you ever....hurt me?"
    
    
    Goku looked shocked.
    
    
    "No! Of course not! I would _never_ do anything like that! I'm your oniichan,remember?"
    
    
    Piccolo smiled.
    
    
    "Yeah,you're right. Thanks oniichan!"
    
    
    Goku smiled back.
    
    
    "Why don't you tell him the rest of your vision,hmm?"Lucifer said,smiling maliciously.
    
    
    //Butt out,you bastard.//Goku thought.
    
    
    Lucifer's grin grew even more malicious as he directed it at Goku.
    
    
    "Well Piccolo,"he asked,turning back to the child,"what happened next? I'm kind of curious."
    
    
    Piccolo looked kind of doubtfully at Lucifer.
    
    
    "Um...well..."He stuttered,trying to remember what happened in his vision.
    
    
    He then looked at Goku in shock,fear on his features again. He then stepped back a bit.
    
    
    "Nani? What's wrong,Piccolo-kun?"Goku asked,surprised. What could make Piccolo fear him? He would never hurt him.
    
    
    "You killed me,Goku-kun! You flew up and went right threw my chest!"He clutched his chest as if feeling the pain.
    
    
    "Piccolo-kun..."Goku started,moving closer to him.
    
    
    "Ya know,I always suspected you had special psychic powers. Maybe you were seeing the future?"Lucifer suggested nonchalantly,shrugging his shoulders.
    
    
    "N-nani?"Piccolo asked,hoping that Lucifer was wrong.
    
    
    "Sure,"Lucifer continued."I've suspected it for a while now. You could be witnessing your own death at _his_ hands."He said,pointing at Goku.
    
    
    Goku glared at Lucifer.
    
    
    //Shut **UP**!!!//He thought-shouted to him.
    
    
    Goku then looked back at Piccolo.
    
    
    "C'mon,Piccolo-kun. You don't _really_ believe him,do you?"He asked kindly,smiling gently and moving towards him again.
    
    
    "No! Please,just leave me alone!"He shouted.
    
    
    "Piccolo-kun..."Goku said urgently.
    
    
    "No!"Piccolo exclaimed,firing a ki blast at Goku,who dodged it. He then ran off into the woods.
    
    
    "Piccolo-kun! Wait!"Goku shouted after his disappearing form. Piccolo,however,ignored him and kept on running.
    
    
    Lucifer chuckled lightly behind Goku.
    
    
    "Well,how about that,"he said,a Chesire Cat grin on his face,"I bet he hates you now. Too bad."
    
    
    "**YOU**!!!"Goku shouted,turning around and glaring at Lucifer."This is _your_ fault! Why the _Hell_ did you tell him that?!? You bastard!!!"He rushed at Lucifer.
    
    
    Lucifer just dodged to the side and hit Goku in the back,knocking him to the ground.
    
    
    "As for you,"he continued,"I'll take care of you later."
    
    
    Lucifer walked off.
    
    
    --------------------------
    
    
    Author's Notes: OMG!!! How horrible!!! Poor Piccolo-kun. After gaining the memory of Diamaou's death,will he ever be okay again? Will he discover more of Diamaou's memories?
    
    
    And Goku-kun,what will happen to him now that Piccolo said he hates him? What will he do?
    
    
    And what about Lucifer?  
    **What the Hell did he say and do all that for**?!?  
    *Ahem* What will he say to Piccolo next? Why is he doing this? And what is he planning for Goku?
    
    
    Ja ne minna!
    


	9. Chapter 8,part 1:Revelations,Truths,& Me...


    Chapter 8,part 1: Revelations,Truths,& Memories
    Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. But I do own Lucifer.
    ---------------------------
    Lucifer had walked to a secluded area,surrounded completely by tall trees. He looked around to
    make sure that nobody had followed him,and,satisfied that he was indeed alone,sat down on a large
    rock jutting out of the ground.
    Lucifer raised his hands until they were level with his chest,and then he held them out,palm up.
    He muttered a few phrases in a strange tongue & a ball of red flames appeared above his hands.
    As he lowered his arms back to his sides,the ball of flame floated a few inches away.
    "Master,I have wonderful news,"he said to the ball of flame.
    Suddenly,a face appeared in the flames & began to respond.
    "Tell me."The face,now shown to be Piccolo Diamaou,said.
    "Your son has already gained 1 of your memories."Lucifer said,smirking.
    "Oh? Which one?"The face of Diamaou asked.
    Lucifer's smirk grew more wicked.
    "The one of your death at the hands of Son Goku."
    This time,Diamaou smirked as well.
    "Excellent. Excellent. I assume that Piccolo now hates him?"
    "Not completely. After all,has become very attached to Goku. Piccolo even views him as an older
    brother. It will be difficult to change his mind."
    "Well _do_ something to change his mind!"Diamaou said,the flames surrounding his face
    rising from anger.
    Lucifer smirked."Don't worry about a thing. I already have a plan to do just that."
    Diamaou smirked this time."Good."He continued."However,if you fail..."he left that threat in
    the air.
    Lucifer bowed his head."I understand."
    ---------------------------
    *Shortly Afterwards*
    Lucifer was walking through the forest,angrily thinking about his conversation with Diamaou.
    'Hmph. Imagine him,telling _me_ what to do! Ha! Well there's not much he can do from
    Hell.'Lucifer smirked wickedly.
    'I have my _own_ plans for this world & his brat,& neither involve that sorry excuse for
    a demon in any way.
    'I _will_ rise again,& I will blanket this universe in the flames of Hell for all
    eternity!'He laughed maniacally.
    "Now...to go find young Piccolo."Lucifer said,walking off.
    ---------------------------
    *Meanwhile*
    Piccolo had ended up in a grove of tall pine trees. Currently,he was sitting on a log &
    staring at his reflection in a stream that flowed through the grove.
    "*Sniff,sniff* I can't believe Goku-kun is gonna kill me in the future.
    He's supposed to be my oniichan!"Piccolo said,tears flowing freely down his cheeks.
    "Cheer up Piccolo,"a voice said from behind the boy.
    Piccolo whirled around & came face to face with Kami.
    "Ojisan!"He exclaimed."What are _you_ doing here?"
    "I came to talk to you my boy."Kami replied,sitting down next to Piccolo.
    "About what?"Piccolo asked,wiping his eyes & climbing into Kami's lap.
    "About your so-called vision. And Lucifer."Kami said that last part with venom in his voice.
    Piccolo,however,was completely oblivious to it.
    "Why did I have that vision? What does it mean? Will Goku-kun really kill me when I'm older?"
    "No,of course not. You know that he would never do anything to hurt you."
    "Then what was that vision about? And why did Lucifer tell me it was my future death?"Piccolo
    asked,trembling.
    Kami put a hand on Piccolo's shoulder to help calm him.
    "Piccolo,"he said gravely,"I think there are some things we must discuss."
    "Such as?"Piccolo asked curiously,looking up at his uncle.
    "It's time I told you the truth."Kami said,sighing."I can't hide it forever."
    "Hide what forever? Ojisan,what are you talking about?"Piccolo was beginning to get a little
    worried at this point.
    "Well,you see Piccolo,I wasn't entirely honest with you about certain things."Kami said,thinking
    of the best way to phrase what he wanted to say to the young boy.
    "Like what?"Piccolo asked,his wide,round eyes fixed on Kami's own.
    "First,let's talk about your vision."
    Piccolo whimpered."That was scary. Is it _really_ gonna happen?"He asked,worry evident in
    his eyes.
    Kami sighed."Actually Piccolo,it _already_ happened."
    "WHAT?!?"Piccolo couldn't contain the shock he felt."What do you mean,it already happened???"
    Kami looked at his nephew sadly."Piccolo,that vision you experienced...."he trailed off.
    "What? What is it?"
    Kami hesitated."Well.......it *pause* it wasn't you that you saw."
    Piccolo cocked his head to the side in confusion.
    "Then who was it? And why did he look like me?"He asked,still not understanding.
    "The person you saw...well,the person you saw was..."Kami was still unsure of how to tell Piccolo.
    "Yes?"Piccolo prompted,wondering why Kami was having such difficulty telling him.
    "That person you saw was your father."
    "NANI?!?"
    "Hai,it's true."Kami said grimly.
    "But...but...but how?"Piccolo sputtered,"and why did I see that? And why did Goku-kun kill him? You
    told me my otousan died in a plane crash!"
    "Well,you see Piccolo,I wasn't entirely honest to you about that."
    "You mean you lied to me?"Piccolo asked,his eyes growing large & getting teary.
    Kami looked at the boy sadly.
    "I was trying to protect you from the truth."
    The tears spilled down Piccolo's cheeks.
    "Why? What's so bad about the truth? You're the one who told me never to lie!"
    "Well sometimes Piccolo,it's necessary to lie if the truth will only upset or hurt someone."
    Piccolo wiped his eyes on his sleeve & then looked up at Kami.
    "Is that why you lied to me? Would the truth have upset me?"He asked with child-like innocence.
    "Hai,it would have."
    Piccolo looked thoughtful.
    "I still wanna know the truth though,even if it'll upset me. I wanna know why I got that vision
    & what happened."He said,showing amazing maturity for one so young.
    Kami nodded."Alright."
    ---------------------------
    *Elsewhere*
    Son Goku was also by the stream that Kami & Piccolo were at,though he was further down.
    He was sitting on the ground,occansionly flicking small rocks into the water.
    'Damn! What is Lucifer up to? And how does it involve Piccolo?'Goku sighed,watching a squirrel run
    down a tree,pick up an acorn,and scurry back up the tree.
    'I'd better go find Piccolo & try to convince him that Lucifer was lying to him.'
    Goku got up & started walking in the direction he sensed Piccolo's ki.
    ---------------------------
    *Back with Kami & Piccolo*
    (a/n: Aren't all these scene changes getting on your nerves?^_^)
    Piccolo looked up at Kami.
    "Please tell me."
    "You see,Piccolo,you're a demon."
    "A demon?"Piccolo asked,wide-eyed.
    "Hai. Your father,Piccolo Diamaou,was actually my evil half."
    "Your evil half?"Piccolo wondered,not understanding.
    "Yes. I wasn't always the guardian of Chikyuu,you see. I used to be just a regular person.
    "But one day while flying through the air,I came across the Lookout.
    "I met the previous guardian & he gave me a room to stay in."
    "Why?"Piccolo asked,not sure where this was going.
    "Because,he was reaching the end of his life and needed to find someone to replace him."
    "So he chose you?"
    "Eventually he did."
    "Eventually?"
    "He had to test me first,to see if I was worthy of being Kami."
    Piccolo looked confused."But...you **are** Kami."
    Kami laughed.
    "I wasn't always though."Seeing Piccolo's confused look,he continued.
    "The name "Kami" is just a title. It's given to _every_ guardian of Chikyuu."
    "Then what's your _real_ name?"
    "Piccolo."
    "Yes?"Piccolo asked,thinking that Kami wanted to ask him something.
    Kami laughed again."No. I'm saying that my real name _was_ Piccolo."
    "So you,me,& my 'tousan all have the same name?"Piccolo asked,thinking about how confusing that
    could be.
    "Technically,yes,but the reason your otousan & I had the same name was because of the fact I
    told you earlier."
    "You mean about him being your evil half?"
    "Hai. But because he was my evil half,he also had the name "Diamaou"."
    "How could he be your evil half? People's evil halves don't have a body. They're inside the
    person."
    "Normally they don't. However,when I was being tested by the previous Kami,he felt that I wasn't
    pure enough for the position."
    "Why not?"Piccolo asked,wondering how his ojisan could have been impure."And how come you got to
    be Kami anyway?"
    "This is where your otousan came in."
    "My 'tousan? What did he do?"
    "Well,in order to purify myself,I cast all the evil from my heart. The evil then formed into
    Piccolo Diamaou."
    "My 'tousan!"Piccolo exclaimed.
    "Hai. And because he was formed from pure evil,he was a demon."
    "What about me?"Piccolo asked,beginning to get teary-eyed,"you said that I was a demon too. Does
    that mean I was also formed from pure evil?"
    Kami brought Piccolo into a hug.
    "No,of course not. Let me finish explaining,then you'll understand."
    Piccolo nodded,snuggling closer to Kami.
    "After Diamaou was created,he immediately went on a rampage.
    "He attacked many people & caused a _lot_ of destruction."
    "What happened after that?"Piccolo asked,his opinion of his father rapidly deteriorating.
    "I fought against Diamaou,& he was sealed away,unable to escape."
    "But if that's true,then how come he was out in the open,fighting Goku-kun?"
    "Well,eventually someone set him free."
    "**NANI**?!?!?!?"Piccolo exclaimed,shocked."Why would someone set him free???"
    "The person who set Diamaou free didn't fully realize just how powerful & evil he was."
    "What did he do when he was freed?"Piccolo asked in a small voice.
    "He again brought chaos to the world."
    "Is that when Goku-kun defeated him?"
    "Hai. Diamaou wanted to rule Chikyuu,& he knew that he couldn't accomplish this as long as
    Goku was alive to stop him."
    "He entered the 22nd Tenkaichi Bodoukai & fought against Goku.
    "For a while,it looked like Diamaou win,but then Goku was able to gather enough ki to finally
    finish him."
    "What about you?"Piccolo asked,wondering something.
    "What about me?"Kami asked back,not sure what Piccolo meant.
    "Well,how come Diamaou never tried to kill _you_? You _are_ the guardian of Chikyuu,after
    all. Wouldn't you have been in his way too? And how come you never tried to kill Diamaou
    yourself?"Piccolo asked,deciding then & there that he'd never refer to Diamaou as "otousan" ever
    again.
    "Well,Diamaou & I _couldn't_ kill each other."
    "Why not?"Piccolo asked,looking up at Kami.
    "Remember when I said that Diamaou was my evil half?"Piccolo nodded."Well he & I were connected because
    of that.
    "This meant that if one of us died,then the other would as well."
    "But waitaminute..."Piccolo said,not understanding,"Goku-kun killed Diamaou. How come you're still
    alive?"
    "Ah. This is where _you_ come in,my boy."Kami said,smiling down at Piccolo.
    "_Me_???"Piccolo asked incredulously,"what do _I_ have to do with all that?"
    Kami explained.
    "After Goku dealt the finishing blow to Diamaou,Diamaou had enough energy in him to give birth to you."
    "He.....gave birth to me?"Piccolo asked,blinking twice in confusion.
    "Yes. You,Diamaou,& I have the ability to give birth by regurgicating eggs. When the eggs hatch,our
    children are born."
    "Eeeewwwwwwwwwww!!!!! You're telling me that I was born from a puked up egg?!?!?"Piccolo said,with a
    look of total revulsion on his face.
    Kami nodded."To put it simply,yes."
    At this point Piccolo looked ready to pass out.
    "Piccolo?"Kami asked concerned,noticing Piccolo's reaction,"are you alright?"
    Piccolo nodded mutely. He then took a deep breath & continued.
    "Bu-but how does that explain how you're still alive?"
    "You see,when Diamaou was forming your egg inside of him,he copied all his memories & powers &
    transferred them to you."
    "He did?"
    "Hai. He was hoping to get revenge against Goku through you."
    "Why? I'd never hurt Goku-kun!"
    Kami smiled gently.
    "I know you wouldn't,but Diamaou thought that you would."
    "How come?"
    "Like I said,he gave you a copy of his memories & powers.
    "Diamaou felt that if he could transfer his evil & his hatred of Son Goku to you,then you would get
    revenge & later conquer Chikyuu."
    "Why didn't I turn out like that,then?"
    "When Diamaou attempted the transfer,something went wrong.
    "Although the memories were successfully passed on to you,they were somehow locked away."
    "Locked away?"
    "Hai. Instead of you having Daimaou's memories when you were born,they were
    buried deeply in your subconcious,& are now just beginning to awaken."
    "Oh. Is that why I got that vision? Because it was an awakening memory?"
    "Exactly,"said Kami,pleased that Piccolo was understanding everything so far.
    "And as for why I am still alive,it has to do with the transfer."
    "It does?"
    "Yes. When Diamaou placed his memories & powers inside of you,he was placing a part of himself inside
    of you.
    "When Diamaou was killed,that part of him lived on in you,& was somehow connected to me. So I was able
    to stay alive even though Diamaou was dead."
    "Does that mean that you & _I_ are connected now?"Piccolo asked hesitantly.
    Kami nodded slowly.
    "Wow,cool!"Piccolo exclaimed,beaming.
    Kami almost facevaulted.
    ---------------------------
    *In a dark cave somewhere*
    Lucifer was standing over a boiling cauldron,draped in a black cloak,so that only his face was visible.
    He was adding various items to the sea blue contents of the liquid,muttering in a strange language
    while he did so.
    "Mxellmei nozuma avino wlk,
    Tojopahne aklee koreva glatu."
    Lucifer added some more ingredients.
    "Xaxso bindlefa nunoa yzz,
    Dopokay kareeva noxosoam vav."
    A few more ingredients were added.
    "Pijina qyvera aesuiro lom,
    Tatawuun spikneel vavae glaak."
    Lucifer added the final ingredients & began to stir the liquid. As he did,it turned blood red.
    He then began to say the last lines of the incantation,his voice rising as he did so.
    "Pinitixere racotnip bokolla s'miivuu,
    Kohyohe dyozzar mixamii quruu.
    Waynoja Extewa Pirehick Saav!
    ROROZU NIKIBAE GENQA KIIV!!!"
    The liquid exploded upwards like a gyser,before returning to the cauldron & calming down.
    "Excellent."Lucifer said,grinning wickedly,"now all I need is my..._guest of honor_."He
    chuckled darkly.
    ---------------------------
    After their talk,Kami & Piccolo decided to return to the Lookout,& so far,their flight has been a
    silent one.
    Kami was still a little worried about Piccolo. He wasn't sure how well the young boy was handling
    the truth. Piccolo _was_ just a child,after all.
    "Piccolo?"Kami questioned,looking at his nephew,who was flying beside him,"are you alright?"
    Piccolo looked back at Kami.
    "Yeah,I think so. I just need some time to think about things,that's all."
    Kami nodded to him.
    "Alright."
    They flew the rest of the way in silence.
    ---------------------------
    *Nighttime*
    Kami was standing near the edge of the Lookout,gazing up at the stars.
    'The stars are shining very brightly tonight. I hope that's a _good_ omen,'he
    thought,before turning around as he heard someone approaching behind him.
    Kami didn't get a chance to see who it was,however,because the person behind him
    quickly knocked him unconcious with a karate chop.
    As Kami fell to the floor,the figure smirked.
    'This is all to easy,'it thought as it headed into the Lookout.
    ---------------------------
    *In Piccolo's room*
    Piccolo was sitting on his bed,staring at a picture that was taken of him,Goku,Kami,Mr.Popo,& Lucifer
    a while ago.
    He still couldn't believe that Lucifer turned out to be evil. He had thought that
    Lucifer was a friend. Piccolo even remembered the day this
    photograph was taken.
    ~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~
    "Hey,Piccolo-kun,c'mere for a sec,"Goku called to Piccolo,who was chasing a butterfly around the Lookout.
    Piccolo stopped,looked over at Goku,& bounced up to him.
    "Yeah,Goku-kun?"He asked,wondering what Goku wanted.
    "I have something for you,"Goku said,showing Piccolo the box that he was holding.
    "Oh boy! A present for me? Really?"Piccolo asked happily,his face lighting up.
    Goku laughed at the way Piccolo was acting.
    "Here,since you're learnin' Martial Arts,I figured you might want this."
    Piccolo took the box from Goku & opened it eagerly.
    Inside was a gi almost identical to Goku's.
    The only difference was the lack of the "Kame" symbol on the outer shirt.
    Piccolo looked at the gi in pure joy.
    "Wow!"He exclaimed,before looking back up at Goku,"oniichan! Goku-kun! _Domo arigatou_!!!"Piccolo
    dropped the box & gave Goku a bear hug around the middle.
    "I take it,then,that you like it?"Goku asked with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.
    "Yeah!"Piccolo exclaimed,bobbing his head up & down rapidly,his antennae waving everywhere,"I _love_
    it!"
    "Well why don't you go put it on? I wanna see if it fits you."
    Piccolo nodded,let go of Goku,picked the gi up,& hurried off to his room to get changed.
    *5 minutes later*
    Piccolo came outside wearing his new gi which fit him perfectly.
    Goku grinned his famous grin when he saw him.
    "It suits you,"he complimented.
    Piccolo beamed."Thanks oniichan! I'm gonna go show Ojisan!"Piccolo ran off.
    Goku grinned again & ran after him to see Kami's reaction.
    Kami wasn't too suprised,& smiled at the 2 boys.
    "Well,with your new gi Piccolo,I'm gonna have a hard time telling you & Goku apart. You two look
    almost identical!"He joked.
    Piccolo & Goku laughed at that.
    "Well,let's go spar....'twin'."Goku said jokingly.
    Piccolo grinned & followed him to the other end of the Lookout,waving quickly to Kami.
    ---------------------------
    Piccolo & Goku were at their favorite part of the Lookout,sparring as usual. They were exchanging
    blows at a furious pace,neither letting up much.
    Goku managed to knock Piccolo away,& in the few seconds it took for Piccolo to gain his bearings,Goku
    shot into the air.
    Piccolo looked up at him,then crossed his arms & pouted.
    "Hey,what's wrong Piccolo-kun?"Goku asked,a look of concern on his face.
    "Goku-_kuuunnnnn_......"Piccolo whined,"I can't fly!"
    Goku started.
    "What? You can't fly?"
    "No."Piccolo said,shaking his head.
    "Why not?"Goku asked,confused.
    "You never taught me how."Piccolo pointed out.
    Goku blinked twice,then put his hand behind his head & smiled sheepishly.
    "Oh yeah. I remember now. I _did_ forget to show ya how,didn't I?"
    Piccolo sweatdropped.
    --------------------------
    Author's Notes: Next time,Piccolo remembers when he learned to fly! And we find out when that
    picture was taken. _And_ just what exactly Lucifer is up to.
    Ja ne minna!
    


	10. Chapter 8,part 2:Capture


    Chapter 8,part 2: Capture
    Quick Note: Just incase someone doesn't realize this,the fanfic is still in Piccolo's flashback until
    indicated.
    Also,I forgot to mention it earlier,but all Piccolo wears now is that gi that Goku had given him. My bad.
    ---------------------------
    "Okay Piccolo,flying's really easy to learn. Especially since you can already tap into your ki."
    "What do I do?"Piccolo asked,eager to start flying.
    "Just draw on your ki & direct it to your feet. Then imagine your ki shooting out & propelling you upwards."
    "'Kay!'"
    Piccolo gathered his ki & did just as Goku told him,pushing it down through his feet. Right away he lifted a
    few feet off of the floor.
    "Goku-kun! Look! I'm flying!"He shouted excitedly. His ki then suddenly dispersed & he fell down on his butt.
    "Itai!"He exclaimed painfully,slowly getting up & then rubbing his backside gingerly.
    Goku walked over to him.
    "You okay?"He asked,concerned.
    "Yeah."Piccolo replied,"but what happened? How come I fell?"
    "You lost concentration. Until you're used to flying,you'll have to keep concentrating to keep yourself in
    the air."Goku told him.
    "Oh."
    "You ready to give it another go?"Goku asked.
    Piccolo nodded."Yeah! I know I can do it right this time!"
    Goku laughed.
    "Alright then!"
    ---------------------------
    Goku spent the next hour helping Piccolo learn to fly. By the end of it,he had greatly improved.
    "Cool Piccolo-kun!"Goku exclaimed as Piccolo did a few figure 8's to show off,"you really got the hang of
    it now!"
    Piccolo smiled happily.
    "Flying is so awesome!"He shouted,doing a loop-de-loop before landing on the floor of the Lookout.
    Goku grinned his famous grin & walked over to the boy.
    "Yeah,I know! There's nothing like soaring through the air & feeling the wind all around you!"
    Piccolo nodded in agreement.
    ---------------------------
    *Sometime later,same day*
    Piccolo was watching a few butterflies when Kami walked over to them.
    Piccolo was the first to notice him & went up to him.
    "Ojisan! Guess what I can do now!"
    "What?"Kami asked,amused.
    "I can fly now!"Piccolo said proudly.
    "Really? Can you show me?"
    Piccolo quickly gathered his energy & took off like a shot.
    He zoomed through the air for a bit,before landing gracefully in front of Kami.
    "Well? What do you think ojisan?"Piccolo asked,beaming.
    "That was amazing Piccolo. You are definitely learning a lot,& very quickly too,I might
    add."Kami replied,smiling at his eagerness.
    Piccolo whooped.
    Goku & Kami both laughed at his reaction to the compliment.
    Piccolo then turned to Goku.
    "C'mon oniichan! I wanna go show Lucifer that I can fly now!"
    Goku immediately stopped laughing.
    "What do you want to show him for?"He asked,a hint of anger in his voice.
    "Oniichan?"Piccolo asked,wondering why he was angry,"what is it?"
    Goku looked down at Piccolo & immediately replaced his angry look with his patented grin.
    "Nothing! Nothing at all! I'm perfectly fine!"
    "Oh,okay."Piccolo said,believing him. He grabbed Goku's wrist & dragged him off.
    Kami just sweatdropped as he watched them leave.
    ---------------------------
    "Lucifer! Lucifer! C'mere! I want ya to look at what I can do!"Piccolo called to the demon,who was
    currently inside his room with the door locked.
    Lucifer opened the door & raised his right eyebrow slightly.
    "And what,exactly,is that?"He asked,somewhat annoyed at the interruption.
    "I can fly now! Come watch me!"Piccolo exclaimed,jumping up & down for empthasis. However,he was
    still holding onto Goku's wrist,& that caused Goku to almost fall over.
    Lucifer laughed at the scene,before he noticed what Piccolo was wearing.
    "What the Hell?!?"He exclaimed,eyes widening in shock.(Though,of course,his sunglasses hid that).
    Piccolo cocked his head to the side in confusion.
    "What's wrong Lucifer?"He asked,letting go of Goku's wrist. Goku immediately regained his balance.
    "What the Hell are you wearing?!?"
    Piccolo,surprised,looked down at the gi that Goku had given him. He then looked up & brightened.
    "Like it? Goku-kun gave it to me! Isn't it awesome? Now we match!"
    Lucifer started banging his head against the wall.
    "Uhh...Lucifer? You okay?"Piccolo asked,concerned for the demon.
    "Yeah Lucifer,something wrong?"Goku asked sarcastically,smirking at the demon.
    Lucifer stopped banging his head & glared at Goku,before sighing in exasperation.
    "Never mind. Forget it. It's not worth explaining."
    Piccolo decided to just drop it. He then remembered _why_ he went looking for Lucifer.
    "Hey Lucifer! Come & watch me fly!"He said expectantly.
    Lucifer nodded."Fine. Whatever."
    Piccolo cheered & ran outside.
    As Lucifer exited his room,he closed the door & locked it with his powers.
    "Why'd you lock your door,huh? Just what are you hiding?"Goku asked suspiciously.
    Lucifer smirked this time."Wouldn't **you** like to know."He walked off,laughing to himself.
    Goku growled in frustration & followed him to make sure that he didn't try anything.
    ---------------------------
    When he got outside,the first thing that Goku saw was Piccolo soaring through the air,calling to
    Lucifer,who was watching with mild interest.
    Piccolo was the first to spot Goku & called to him.
    "Hey,Goku-kun!"He waved,& then landed back on the Lookout.
    "Hey,Piccolo-kun,"Goku said back,smiling.
    Lucifer glanced at Goku.
    "Hello,_boy_,"he said as a way of greeting.
    Goku just glared back at Lucifer.
    The tension was broken,however,when Piccolo spotted Kami & Mr.Popo approaching from the left side
    of the Lookout.
    "Ojisan! Popo-san! Hi! What's that you got in your hands,Popo-san?"Piccolo asked,noticing the
    small grey object that Mr.Popo was holding.
    "This is a camera Piccolo."He explained,holding it up for Piccolo to see better.
    "How come you have a camera,Mr.Popo?"Goku asked,curious.
    "I thought it would be a good idea to get a photo of all of us. Sort of a "family portrait",if
    you will."Kami told him.
    "That's an awesome idea guys! Don't you think so too,Piccolo?"Goku said.
    "Yeah!"
    "Hmph."Was all Lucifer said on the subject.
    "Where are we gonna take the picture at?"Goku asked.
    I know just the room,"Mr.Popo said,"follow me."
    Kami,Goku,& Piccolo were about to follow him inside,when Piccolo noticed that Lucifer wasn't
    moving.
    "Hey Lucifer,aren't you coming too?"He asked.
    "No way! I refuse to have my picture taken!"He said angrily.
    Goku noticed this & grinned mischieviously.
    "Come _on_ Lucifer. Can't you see how much Piccolo wants you to be in the picture?"
    "No!"Lucifer stated firmly. He then felt a tugging on his pant leg & looked down.
    Piccolo was staring up at him,sporting the infamous puppy-dog eyes,coupled with its equally
    dangerous partner,the pouty lip.
    Ah,& what would these 2 partners-in-crime be without ally,the deadly whimpering noise?(a/n:Talk about
    a lethal combination! Poor Lucifer. I almost feel sorry for him...........**NOT**!!! ^_^)
    'Fuck!'Lucifer thought,'of all the things in the universe that he could've tried,why the Hell did he
    have to do _that_?'
    Piccolo tugged on Lucifer's leg again.
    "Pwease?"He asked in that annoyingly cutesy voice that all young children possess.
    'Damnit! I'm. Totally. **Sucks**!'
    "Fine!"Lucifer snapped,no longer able to take this torture,"I'll do it!"
    "Yippee!"Piccolo cheered.
    Lucifer groaned.
    Kami & Mr.Popo sweatdropped.
    Goku could barely contain his laughter.
    And Piccolo just looked at them,confused.
    ---------------------------
    The room that Mr.Popo chose already had the tripod set up in it.
    It wasn't very furnished,& only contained a couch on 1 side of the room,pushed against the wall,& 2
    plants on the other side of the room,pressed against _that_ wall.
    Mr.Popo had already pushed the 2 plants apart,leaving a space between them that everyone could fit
    into.
    "Okay everyone,"he said,setting the camera on the tripod,"stand in-between those 2 plants there."
    Kami stood next to the plant on the left(a/n:Imagine that you're standing in the room & facing that
    wall. Well,Kami is standing on _your_ left.);Piccolo stood next to Kami,who placed a hand on his shoulder,
    the other still gripping his staff. Goku stood next to Piccolo,& Lucifer stood next to the
    other plant,leaving a space between him & Goku.
    Mr.Popo set the timer on the camera,walked over to the others,& stood between Goku & Lucifer.
    "Get ready everybody!"He said cheerfully.
    Kami smiled;Piccolo grinned widely & gave a peace sign with his left hand(the one beside Goku);Goku
    grinned widely too & waved energetically;Mr.Popo just smiled like Kami. Lucifer,however,just crossed
    his arms,frowned in annoyance,& turned his head to the side,so that he was looking at the plant he
    was standing next to.
    ~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~
    That was exactly how everyone looked in the picture.
    Gazing at it,Piccolo wondered why he had once believed that Lucifer was a friend.
    He knew the truth now,though. Kami had told him that Lucifer used to be Diamaou's right-hand man,&
    how he was killed by Kami shortly after Diamaou's death.
    Kami had also told Piccolo that Lucife was probably planning to use Piccolo in a plan involving
    Diamaou's resurrection,& that was why he had _really_ come to the Lookout in the first place.
    Piccolo now understood why nobody but him seemed to like Lucifer,& why Goku was always so hostile to
    him.
    Well....no way! Piccolo wasn't gonna help Lucifer at all! When Goku-kun got back to the Lookout,he was
    gonna help him defeat Lucifer!
    Piccolo placed the picture back where it belonged & hopped off his bed,deciding to wait outside for
    Goku.
    Just as he was about to head towards his bedroom door,he heard a knock on it.
    Piccolo,thinking that it was Goku,ran towards the door & threw it open excitedly.
    Unfortunately,he wasn't so lucky.
    "**Lucifer**!!!"
    ---------------------------
    Sakura-chan: Talk about suspenseful! Ya know,I could be a real bitch to you guys right now & end
    this chapter right here if I wanted to.
    *Sees mob of angry readers advancing on her*
    Orrr.......maybe not.*Sweatdrops*
    ---------------------------
    *Sometime later*
    Goku landed on the Lookout,ready to convince Piccolo of the truth.
    As he headed towards the Lookout House(as he & Piccolo had dubbed the structure once),he noticed
    something big nearby on the Lookout floor.
    When he got closer,he noticed that it was Kami.
    "Kami!"He shouted,running towards the unconcious guardian,"wake up!"
    Goku gently shook Kami,hoping that would do the trick.
    It did.
    Kami groaned,signalling that he had regained conciousness.
    "You're okay!"Goku said,smiling with relief.
    Kami stood up slowly,rubbing his head as he did so.
    "That depends on your definition of the word 'okay'."
    "What happened?"Asked Goku.
    Kami's face darkened in anger.
    "Someone snuck up behind me & rendered me unconcious."
    "You don't think that it was Lucifer,do you?"Goku asked,a little worried about what the demon
    might be up to.
    "Who else could it be?"Kami asked bitterly.
    Goku's eyes widened.
    "Then Piccolo might be in danger!"
    Kami looked shocked."You're right!"
    Goku ran inside towards Piccolo's bedroom,Kami following closely behind.
    ---------------------------
    Goku & Kami burst into Piccolo's room & looked around. Sadly,the boy wasn't there. Also,the room
    was trashed,indicating that there had been a struggle.
    "Kuso!"Goku cursed,"we're too late!"
    ---------------------------
    *Inside Lucifer's Cave*
    Piccolo moaned as he slowly regained conciousness. The first thing that he noticed was that he was
    in a cave somewhere. The second thing he noticed was that he was chained to the cave wall.
    Piccolo struggled with all his might,but couldn't break the chains on his arms or legs.
    "Glad to see that you're finally awake,"said a familiar voice,"I was beginning to think that you'd
    sleep all day."
    Piccolo quickly looked to the right & saw Lucifer sitting on a nearby rock,next to a boiling cauldron.
    He then screamed.
    "I take it then,that you don't like my new look. Well,am I right?"Lucifer said,smirking wickedly.
    Piccolo could only stare at Lucifer.
    Instead of his usual appearance,Lucifer looked _much_ more demonic now.
    He was no longer wearing his sunglasses,& his eyes looked much more sinister.
    They were now an even more intense red than before,& you could see actual hellfire burning fiercely in
    his pupils now.
    His horns had gone from a pale grey to a grey so dark that it was almost black. They had grown outward
    as well,& were now curved & pointing outwards.
    His wings were no longer bat-like. They now resembled angel wings,but only in the general shape. The
    feathers were black,like obsidian,& so reflective that they could act as mirrors. They were also hard
    as diamond & shaped almost like long blades,coming to a sharp point at their tips.(a/n:For anyone that's
    watched the old X-Men cartoon or read the comic books,just think of Archangel's wings,'cept black).
    Lucifer's skin was now the same shade of yellow as lemons,& his hair was much shorter than before &
    writhed around like white snakes(think Medusa).
    Instead of his usual clothing,Lucifer now wore a thin,tattered robe made of black silk,& his once-golden
    halo was now composed of blood-red fire that spun rapidly in a horizontal circle.
    Piccolo again struggled against the chains,but they just wouldn't break.
    "You're wasting your time Piccolo,"Lucifer said,getting up off of the rock & walking over to the
    boy,"you don't have the energy left to do anything right now."
    Piccolo looked at Lucifer in confusion,before realizing that his ki level was much lower than it should
    be.
    "What happened to my energy?!?"Piccolo panicked,looking down at himself.
    Lucifer took one clawed finger,placed it underneath Piccolo's chin,& lifted Piccolo's face until their
    eyes met.
    "Don't worry Piccolo,"he said mockingly,"your energy is being put to good use by me."He dropped his
    hand back to his side.
    "What do you want my energy for?"Piccolo asked Lucifer,"are you trying to bring back Diamaou?"
    Lucifer threw his head back & roared with laughter.
    "Why the Hell would I want to resurrect _that_ bastard for?"He asked when he stopped laughing.
    "But...that's what I thought you wanted to do. Ojisan told me that you were Diamaou's right-hand
    man,& that you'd probably use me somehow to bring him back to life."
    Lucifer went back to the rock & sat down upon it again.
    "Piccolo..."he began,"let me tell you a story."
    ---------------------------
    "Kami!"Goku turned to the guardian,"do you have any idea where Lucifer took Piccolo?!?"
    Kami shook his head sadly."I'm sorry Goku,I have no idea where they could be."
    Goku clenched his fists in anger.
    "We have to find him,"Goku said,determined,"no matter what;I _will_ find Piccolo & rescue him."
    ---------------------------
    Author's Notes: Oh no! Lucifer has Piccolo! Poor Piccolo-kun...
    Just what does Lucifer want with him anyway? After all,Lucifer _obviously_ doesn't care about resurrecting
    Diamaou. So what _is_ Lucifer up to anyway? And how does it involve Piccolo? And
    will Goku get to him in time?
    Ja ne minna!
    


	11. Chapter 9:Origin


    Chapter 9:Origin
    Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.
    Note: First of all,I wanna thank everyone for their continued support of this fanfic. Your reviews have really meant a lot to me & I just want to say that you guys are the greatest! And I'm so glad that you're enjoying this fic! Your reviews have definitely helped inspire me to write,ya know that? ^_^
    And also,I'd just like to mention a really cool website. It belongs to my beta reader,Andy. The site is called Dragonball V & it's a really cool DBZ-related site based on a cool DBZ fanfic. For the url,check out my bio. I've checked the site out,& it's definitely worth a look. You guys should go check it out!
    Anyway,with all that said & done,on to the fic!
    ---------------------------
    "First of all,my name isn't Lucifer. It's actually Akuma-anchuu*."(Ah-ku-ma ahn-choo)
    "Akuma-anchuu?"Piccolo wondered aloud.
    "Yes. I was also known as 'Mxvellikosdokzes'
    (a/n:Don't even ask me how you'd pronounce _this_ one. I think it would probably be something like "Mix-vell-e-kos-doc-zes" [Now try saying it all together *Evil grin*])
    "In my language,it means 'The bringer of the Apocalypse'."
    Piccolo gulped.
    ---------------------------
    *Back at Kami's Lookout*
    Goku was standing near the edge of the Lookout,staring down upon Chikyuu,trying to pinpoint Piccolo's ki signature.
    "Any luck?"Kami asked,walking up to the boy.
    Goku shook his head.
    "Piccolo's ki signature is so low I can barely detect it. I hope he's okay."
    Kami placed a hand on Goku's shoulder & smiled reassuringly.
    "Don't worry,I know he is."
    Goku looked up at the guardian,confused.
    "How?"
    "Remember,Piccolo & I are one. If something were to happen to him,it would affect me as well."
    "Well,how do you feel then?"Goku asked.
    "Aside from feeling a little low on energy,I am perfectly fine."
    Goku smiled brightly.
    "That's awesome! That means that Piccolo-kun's okay too!"He cheered.
    Kami nodded."Hai. So that means there is still time to save him."
    Goku went back to locating Piccolo's ki.
    ---------------------------
    "I was once a dark and powerful being,feared throughout the universe."
    "You don't seem so tough _now_,"Piccolo said defiantly.
    Akuma-anchuu just laughed darkly.
    "You listen to me kid,you have _no_ idea what you're dealing with. When I reach my full power,_nothing_ will be able to stop me."
    "Yeah right! Goku-kun will! I just know it!"Piccolo replied.
    Akuma-anchuu laughed again.
    "By the time he actually finds us,which I highly doubt he will,it will already be too late."
    "Wha-what do you mean by that?"Piccolo asked,nervous.
    "Patience Piccolo,patience. Let me finish my little tale first."
    ---------------------------
    "I can detect his ki over in the west,but I can't get an exact location."
    "Search in the west anyway."Kami told Goku.
    "Why?"
    "I'm sure that the closer to the west you get,the easier it will be to pinpoint Piccolo's location."
    Goku smiled brightly."Yeah! You're right!"He rose into the air and was about to take off when Kami stopped him.
    "What is it Kami? Did I forget something?"Goku asked,puzzled.
    "You shouldn't fly there Goku."Kami told him.
    "Why not?"
    "Lucifer will be able to sense your arrival."
    "Damn!"Goku looked stumped,then he suddenly brightened.
    "I know! KINTO'UN!!!"
    At once,the magical golden cloud flew from the east and came to a stop in front of Goku and Kami.
    Goku immediately hopped on,then turned to Kami.
    "You coming?"
    Kami shook his head."I'm afraid I wouldn't be much help in the fight. Plus,I must remain here and tend to my duties as the guardian of Chikyuu-sei."
    "Alright then,"Goku said. He directed the Kinto'un to the west and it took off.
    "Goodluck Goku,"Kami whispered as Goku disappeared from view.
    ---------------------------
    "As I was saying,I was once feared throughout the universe.
    "Wherever I went,I left chaos,death,& destruction in my wake. Nobody was safe from me,& entire civilizations fell at my hands."
    "Then how did you end up on Chikyuu?"Piccolo asked.
    "I had first come to Chikyuu intending to turn it into a world of darkness,as I had done to every other planet that I had visited.
    "However,when I arrived here,I was immediately attacked by that era's Chikyuu protectors."
    "That...era's?"Piccolo questioned.
    Akuma-anchuu smirked."Hai. You see Piccolo,I am actually over 5,000 years old."
    "NANI?!?!?"
    ---------------------------
    Goku raced through the air on his Kinto'un,trying to pinpoint Piccolo's ki signature.
    'Damn!'He thought,'Piccolo could be anywhere. By the time I find him,it may be too late.'
    He urged the Kinto'un to go faster.
    ---------------------------
    "You heard me."
    "Bu-bu-but how? You don't look old at all!"
    "It's simple.
    "When those fighters attacked me,I fought back & was able to defeat them."
    "What did you do to them afterwards?"Piccolo asked,shaking.
    "I killed them,of course."Akuma-anchuu replied nonchalantly.
    Piccolo blanched.
    ---------------------------
    "Man! This is getting me nowhere!"Goku exclaimed,frustrated. He came to a complete stop,then closed his eyes and concentrated on locating Piccolo's ki again.
    After a few minutes of deep concentration,Goku's eyes snapped open and he adopted his famous grin.
    "All right! There he is!"Goku took off towards Piccolo's location.
    ---------------------------
    *Back on Kami's Lookout*
    Kami had found Mr.Popo(who had been redecorating the Room of Spirit & Time while everything had happened),& had explained to him what happened.
    "Do you think that Goku will be able to defeat Lucifer & save Piccolo?"Mr.Popo asked.
    "I hope so. For the sake of all existence,I hope so."
    ---------------------------
    "However,I was weakened during the fight. And there was a warrior on Chikyuu that I hadn't counted on. One that came after me when I killed the others."
    "Who?"
    Akuma-anchuu's face showed a look of extreme hatred.
    "Kami."
    ---------------------------
    *Kami's Lookout*
    "Achoo!"
    "Kami,are you alright?"Mr.Popo asked,concerned.
    Kami blew his nose."Yes,I'm alright Popo. I don't know what came over me."
    ---------------------------
    "He wasn't the Kami at the time,though. If he had been,he never would have been allowed to leave his post. I think he was training to be Kami,though.
    "We fought,& due to my weakened state,he was able to defeat me."
    Piccolo looked triumphant."Ha! So you _can_ be beaten!"
    Akuma-anchuu growled dangerously.
    Piccolo bit his lip.
    "_As I was saying..._,he was able to defeat me.
    "However,he couldn't completely kill me."
    "Why not? You're not immortal,are you?"
    Akuma-anchuu shook his head."No. Not _yet_,anyway."
    "What do you mean,'not yet'?"
    Akuma-anchuu chuckled darkly.
    "Patience is a virtue Piccolo. Keep quiet & you'll find out soon enough."
    ---------------------------
    Goku brought the Kinto'un down for a landing and hopped off. He looked around at his surroundings and saw that he was in a forest of some sort,with a huge mountain cave nearby.
    "That must be where Piccolo and Lucifer are!"He exclaimed,happy to have finally found Piccolo.
    Goku was about to run towards the cave when 2 demons appeared from behind the trees.
    One demon was over 10 ft. tall. She had dark-blue skin,like the ocean,and piercing orange eyes. Her hair was long and smooth,like silk,& was a pale-pink color.
    She had long,sharp,black claws on each of her hands & feet,& was clad in only a brown pelt that seemed to be made of bear skin.
    She was also very muscular & resembled female bodybuilders.
    As for the other demon,she was only 3 ft. tall.
    Unlike her companion,she had short,wiry,silver hair that barely went past her pointed ears.
    She didn't have clawed feet,and even lacked hands. Instead,her arms ended in twin blades,shaped like scythes,1 on each arm.
    She wore a type of thin,but durable,grey armor that almost appeared to be a layer of skin.
    It started at her neck,right underneath her chin,& covered almost all of her body. The only parts that weren't clothed by the strange armor were her head and the scythe blades on her arms.
    You couldn't tell whether her feet were actually covered by the armor or not,because she wore golden-colored boots that reached just above her ankles.
    As she moved,the armor seemed to move and stretch with her body & fitted her exactly.
    The 2 demons stood in front of Goku,blocking his path.
    "Let me through,you yasha!"He growled,taking up a battle stance.
    The 2 female demons looked at each other,turned back to Goku,& grinned wickedly,revealing sharp,ragged teeth in both their mouths.
    "No...."started the tall one.
    "....I don't think we will,"finished the short one.
    "Just who the Hell are you two anyway?!?"
    "I..."said the tall one,placing her arm over her chest,"...am called Shiva. I am the embodiment of ice."
    "And I..."said the short one,indicating herself as well,"am her twin sister Inferna,the embodiment of fire."Both sisters then spoke.
    "If you wish to pass,you must defeat the both of us in a battle to the death. Only if you win,will you be able to reach Master Akuma-anchuu."
    Goku looked surprised."Akuma-anchuu,who's that?"
    "He doesn't know,"said Inferna to Shiva.
    "Well,he _is_ pretty stupid,"Shiva replied to her.
    "Hey!"Protested Goku.
    "If you must know,"said Shiva,"our master,Akuma-anchuu,is known to you as Lucifer."
    "**Lucifer**?!?"Goku exclaimed in a mixture of both shock & anger.
    "Hai,"said Inferna,"and he is currently with a guest & doesn't want to be disturbed."
    'Guest? Who could they be talking about?'Goku thought,confused.
    Then it hit him."Piccolo!"He exclaimed,eyes widening.
    "Hai,"said Shiva,"and if you ever want to see him alive again..."
    "...you'll have to face us."Finished Inferna.
    "Fine! You two are goin' down!"
    Goku rushed at the twins.
    ---------------------------
    "You see,Piccolo,I'm not like other beings."
    "How?"
    "Unlike other beings,I wasn't born. I was actually created by an evil scientist hell-bent on ruling the universe.
    "He was also a powerful sorceror,& using a mixture of science & magic,brought me into existence.
    "However,he was only able to create my physical self with technology. I had no mind,no personality,no..._soul_,if you will,of my own. For _that_,he used magic."
    "How could magic give you a soul?"Piccolo asked.
    "Simple. My creator,Dr.Ziznos,used his magic to form an essence of all that's dark in the universe."
    "You see Piccolo,the soul that Dr.Ziznos gave me is actually pure evil given form."
    "**NANI?!?!?**"
    ---------------------------
    First,Goku threw a punch aat Inferna,who blocked,then he threw a roundhouse kick at Shiva. The kick connected & knocked her backwards. He then fired a small ki ball at Inferna,knocking _her_ back,too.
    Shiva & Inferna decided to try double-teaming Goku.
    Inferna dashed at Goku from the right,and Shiva dashed at him from the left.
    Goku smirked to himself & just stood still.
    The 2 yasha,seeing Goku's unmoving form,increased their speeds.
    Just as they were about to impact with him,however,Goku flew straight up into the air. The twins,not being able to stop in time,collied with each other instead.
    Goku looked down at Shiva & Inferna(who were now laying on the ground,spiral-eyed),& gave the victory sign.
    "No problem,"he said,grinning.
    ---------------------------
    "That doesn't explain why my ojisan couldn't completely kill you. Or how you came back from Hell."
    "Well...originally,I was in Limbo."
    "Limbo?"Piccolo asked,picturing people bending backwards & walking underneath a horizontal pole.
    Akuma-anchuu chuckled at the image his saw in Piccolo's mind.
    "Not _that_ kind of limbo. The Limbo that I'm referring to is actually a place. Another name for it is Purgatory."(a/n:I think that they're the same thing. If not,oh well. It's just fanfiction. It doesn't really matter anyway).
    "Purgatory? How come you ended up there?"
    "After he had defeated me,your ojisan realized that he needed to trap me to prevent my eventual re-ascension.
    "However,I was also too evil to lock away. If he had tried to,I would have easily been able to escape my prison.
    "In order to actually trap me,your ojisan had to remove some of the evil from my soul."
    "He did?"Piccolo asked,eyes wide in surprise.
    "Hai."
    "But how come you're still evil?"Piccolo asked,furrowing his eyeridges in confusion.
    "He removed _some_ of my evil. Not _all_ of it."
    "Oh,okay. But what happened to the evil that Ojisan removed?"
    When he heard this,Akuma-anchuu smirked wickedly.
    "It's simple,really. Your ojisan,knowing that the evil he drew out of me would have to be contained somewhere,did the only thing that he could think of doing."
    "What did he do?"
    "In order to contain my evil,he absorbed it into his own body."
    "**_WHAT?!?!?!?_**"
    ---------------------------
    Goku flew back down to the ground & started walking towards the cave.
    'Don't worry,little brother,'he thought,'I'll get ya out.'
    Just as he was about to enter,however,he heard 2 voices.
    "Wait! We are..."
    "...not done yet."
    Goku turned around & saw Shiva and Inferna getting up.
    "We won't let you interfere with Master Akuma-anchuu's plan!"Said both at the same time.
    Goku got into a fighting stance again."No biggie. I can beat you 2 again without even breaking a sweat."
    The sisters laughed.
    "Oh,we can assure you..."said Inferna.
    "...that it won't be so easy this time,"finished Shiva.
    Goku narrowed his eyes.
    "What do you mean? What're you 2 up to,anyway?"
    The twins grinned evilly.
    "Watch and..."
    "...learn,kid."
    Inferna & Shiva stood back-to-back & began to chant a complicated spell.
    As soon as they finished,a bright light suddenly flashed,temporarily blinding Goku. When he could see again,he saw a new demon standing where Shiva & Inferna had been. Neither of them was anywhere in sight.
    "Who the heck are you?"Goku asked,"and where are Shiva & Inferna?"
    "My name is Raine. And as for Shiva & Inferna,well,I am them. They used an ancient yasha incantation to fuse together & I am the result.
    "And,so you know,I'm much more powerful than either of them were,so don't expect to live through this fight."She said,crossing her arms & smiling wickedly.
    Goku started to gather his energy,& examined Raine as he did so.
    Raine wasn't as tall as Shiva,or as short as Inferna. Instead,she was about 6½ feet tall.
    Her skin was a light grey color,much like a Sony Playstation(a/n: I'm listening to a cd right now on mine,and I had just finished playing a video game,so I kinda got playstation on the brain.)
    Raine's eyes were a rich purple in color,& her hair was black as pitch & hung in 2 long braids,each on a side of her head. Her ears were pointed as well,but a bit rounder at the top than Shiva's & Inferna's.
    Raine's feet weren't clawed,but she did have long,sharp talons on each of her fingers. These talons were 6 inches in length each,& coated in a dangerous toxin.
    Raine was clothed in a lavender silk wrap,worn much like the togas of the ancient Romans. Underneath her wrap,however,was a full bodysuit,navy blue in color & covering her almost completely,so that only her head & hands were visible.
    Raine just smiled lazily at Goku & powered up as well.
    ---------------------------
    Akuma-anchuu laughed loudly at the expression on Piccolo's face.
    "Bet you weren't expecting to hear _that_!"
    "Bu-bu-but how? And _why_???"Piccolo asked,not able to understand why Kami did such a thing.
    Akuma-anchuu sighed impatiently.
    "I already told you _why_....."he mock-scolded,"and as for the _how_,well...he just drew the evil into himself. That's the best I can describe it."
    "What happened after that?"Piccolo asked shakily.
    "Do you mean,'what happened to me?' or do you mean,'what happened to your damn uncle?'?"
    "Both."
    "Well,first of all,I'll tell you what happened to me.
    "After Kami drew the evil into himself,he was able to banish me to Limbo.
    "I was severly weakened & unable to exact my revenge."
    "If you were in Limbo,how were you able to escape & return to Chikyuu? And what about Diamaou? My ojisan said that you used to be Diamaou's right-hand man. If that's true,why are you turning against him? And how come my ojisan didn't recognize you from your first fight with him?"
    Akuma-anchuu smiled.
    "Very good Piccolo. _Very_ good indeed. I was wondering when you would ask me those things."
    "Well,what happened?"
    "First,before I go any further,I should tell you what happened to Kami after he absorbed my evil."
    "What happened?"Piccolo asked fearfully,not sure if he wanted to hear the answer or not.
    "I'm sure he told you the story of how he became Kami,right?"
    Piccolo nodded.
    "Well then,you know that he didn't qualify because of the evil inside of him."
    Piccolo's eyes widened in shock as he began to catch on.
    Akuma-anchuu noticed this & smirked to himself.
    "You guessed it! The evil that prevented him from becoming Kami had come from me.
    "And do you know what he did with that evil?"Akuma-anchuu asked,positively enjoying himself.
    "He expelled that evil from himself so that he could become Kami."Piccolo replied,hoping that Akuma-anchuu wasn't implying what Piccolo thought he was implying.
    Akuma-anchuu read Piccolo's thoughts & chuckled darkly.
    "Sorry to disappoint you Piccolo,but that's _exactly_ what happened.
    "When your uncle expelled the evil from himself,the very same evil that came from me,it formed into Piccolo Diamaou.
    "So you see Piccolo,in a way,Diamaou is actually my son,since he was born from the very evil that came from me.
    "This also means that you are my grandson."
    ---------------------------
    Author's Notes: Talk about a shock! _I_ didn't even see that coming! Imagine,Akuma-anchuu Diamaou's father & Piccolo-kun's grandfather. Add Kami to the mix & you get one **screwed up** family tree!
    Anyway,how did you like this chapter? In the next one,Goku squares of against Raine & we find out more about Akuma-anchuu's past.
    And for anyone that's wondering,Akuma-anchuu means "devil(or demon) in the dark". Kinda fitting name,huh?^_^
    Ja ne minna!
    


	12. Chapter 10:Confrontation


    Chapter 10:Confrontation
    Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.
    ---------------------------
    Piccolo couldn't believe his ears. It couldn't be true!.....Could it? Could Akuma-anchuu really be his grandfather? No! It must be a lie! It has to be! Still.....it would explain a few things. Like why Kami ever had evil in him in the first place. But,he could've gotten that evil from anywhere,right?
    Akuma-anchuu read Piccolo's thoughts and smiled in a self-satisfied sort of way.
    "What's the matter Piccolo? Don't believe me?"He mock-pouted,"to think,you think your own grandfather is lying to you! I'm hurt,really hurt grandson."
    "Don't call me that! You're _not_ my grandfather! I refuse to believe it!"Piccolo yelled,struggling against his restraints.
    Akuma-anchuu shrugged."Believe what you want,Piccolo. That doesn't change the fact that you _are_ my grandchild."
    Piccolo stopped struggling and narrowed his eyes at Akuma-anchuu.
    "If you really _are_ my grandfather,then why are you doing this? Why did you kidnap me and drain my energy? And why do you hate Diamaou so much,especially if he's your son?"
    "I'm getting to that. Be patient."
    Akuma-anchuu continued his story.
    ---------------------------
    Goku and Raine stood staring at each other,both waiting for the other person to make the first move. Goku had a look of determination on his face,while Raine just had one of relaxed cockiness.
    'Damn!'Thought Goku angrily,'I don't have time for this! I have to rescue Piccolo-kun!'
    With a yell,Goku rushed forward.
    ---------------------------
    High above Chikyuu,on a floating structure,stood the guardian of Chikyuu and his assistant.
    "How is Goku doing?"Asked Mr.Popo worriedly.
    Kami sighed wearily.
    "Well,he managed to find Lucifer's hideout..."
    Mr.Popo smiled,relieved.
    "Well that's good news!"He exclaimed happily.
    "Not quite,"replied Kami,tightening his grip on his staff.
    "What do you mean?"
    Kami explained Goku's fight with Inferna and Shiva to Popo,then explained how the twins joined together to become Raine.
    Mr.Popo was,needless to say,speechless.
    "Is there anything _we_ can do to help,Kami?"
    "Right now,all we can do is pray."
    ---------------------------
    Just as Goku was about to deliver a vicious punch to Raine,she blurred out of the way and appeared behind him. Goku sensed this and threw a roundhouse kick at her head. Raine ducked to avoid it,and then attempted to uppercut him. Goku blocked her fist with his hand,then fired a ki blast at her at point-blank range.
    Raine was thrown back and crashed through 4 trees before rolling along the ground and coming to a stop against a large nearby rock.
    Raine stood up,wiped some blood from her mouth,and then got into a defensive stance.
    "Ready to give up yet?"Goku called to her.
    "Not a chance,"she replied,getting ready to attack him again.
    ---------------------------
    "Now,where was I?.....oh yes. I was about to tell you how I escaped from Limbo,wasn't I?"Akuma-anchuu mused.
    Piccolo barely nodded,still somewhat shaken up by Akuma-anchuu's revelation.
    "First of all,let me tell you about Limbo.
    "Limbo is basically a void."
    "A void?"
    Akuma-anchuu nodded."Yes,it is a dark void of lost souls. Light can't even penetrate it. It's a realm of eternal shadows."
    Piccolo shivered."Sounds scary,"he whimpered.
    Akuma-anchuu shook his head."Scary....no. However,it is _extremely_ boring.
    "There is nothing in Limbo except for the other banished souls. However,these souls just float around for an eternity,lost in their minds until they eventually cease to exist altogether."
    Piccolo gulped."W-why are they trapped in their minds? And...um...how come they ended up in Limbo? I thought that people were sent to either Heaven or Hell when they died."
    "Normally they do. The people in Limbo,however,didn't die from any normal method."
    "H-h-how did they die?"Piccolo stammered.
    "If someone is killed by an evil demon,his or her soul will be banished to Limbo. His or her soul is then doomed to an existance there until it disappears entirely."
    Piccolo suppressed a shudder at hearing this.
    "But why did _you_ end up there? You should've been sent to Hell! After all,Ojisan isn't a demon,and he's definitely _not_ evil!"
    "If your uncle had killed me after he extracted that evil,I _would_ have been sent to Hell. Kami knew that I would enjoy being there too much,so he had to find another place to send me."
    Piccolo looked confused."Why would you have enjoyed being in Hell? I think that it would be pretty awful to be there."
    "If I had been sent to Hell,I would have been free to cause all the trouble I wanted for the rest of eternity.
    "In Limbo,however,it was impossible to do anything. Limbo,like I said,is devoid of everything except for other lost souls.
    "I couldn't do anything to _them_ because the souls in Limbo are intangible. They're basically just vapour given a form. And,as I mentioned before,they are all trapped within their own minds."
    ---------------------------
    Goku and Raine once again began exchanging blows. They were both moving so fast that it was hard to tell who was who.
    Goku dealt a vicious punch to Raine,who retaliated by throwing a powerful ki blast at him. Goku saw this and blocked it in time. While Goku was occupied with blocking the ki blast,however,Raine took the opportunity to phase behind him and slam him into the ground. She then flew high into the air in preparation for Goku's retaliation.
    Goku got up and brought his hands together for his famous attack. Raine noticed this and got ready to do a ki attack of her own to counter it.
    ---------------------------
    "So it was very dull in there. I was so bored I nearly went insane. Luckily,though,I managed to escape after a while."
    "How?"
    "I was able to possess a demon that lived in Hell."
    "You-you-you.....possessed a demon.....from Hell?!?"Piccolo asked,thoroughly shocked by this statement.
    Akuma-anchuu nodded.
    "That's what I said. It was very easy,actually."
    Piccolo gulped."Um,how exactly _did_ you possess him?"
    "The demon that I possessed was only young and very curious. He wanted to know what was in Limbo,since nobody had ever told him.
    "There is an area in Hell where you can open a gateway to Limbo to send souls either in or out,so he went there and opened up the gateway himself. However,his gateway was only big enough for him to see into Limbo,and not big enough to actually move through."
    "How did you escape from Limbo,then? And why would you possess him if you were able to escape?"
    "I was able to send my consciousness through the gateway. When it was free,I immediately possessed that kid."
    "Why would you do that?"
    "I wanted to be free,and once I was,I obviously needed a body,since mine was still trapped in Limbo. I couldn't just exist as a spirit forever,could I?"
    "But that poor guy!"Piccolo protested,"what happened to him?"
    "His soul was forced out of his body and eventually ceased to exist."
    "How could you _do_ something like that?"Piccolo asked,horrified.
    Akuma-anchuu shrugged."People do what they have to in order to survive,"he stated simply.
    Piccolo looked sick.
    "That poor guy....."he repeated,mumbling it to himself.
    Akuma-anchuu heard the comment,but ignored it anyway.
    "Once I was settled into his body,I accessed his memories to learn who he was and what he used to do."
    "How could you access his memories? You said that you forced his soul out!"
    "The memories were in his _brain_,which is a part of his body,not his soul.
    "I had control of his body,so I had access to his memories."
    "But I thought a person's memories went with his soul. I didn't think that they stayed in his body."Piccolo said,confused.
    "If a person gets to keep his body when he dies,then he will obviously retain his memories as well.
    "However,if only the soul itself passes on to the afterlife,then the memories will be lost,since a person's memories can't leave his brain."
    ---------------------------
    "Ka...me..."
    "Piercing..."
    "Ha...me..."
    "Ki..."
    "Ha!"
    "Spear!"
    Goku's arms shot forward and released the energy beam from his hands. At the same time,a blast of ki in the shape of a spear shot from one of Raine's hands. The spear impacted with the Kamehameha beam and drilled right through it. Goku saw this and dodged the fast-approaching projectile. He wasn't quite fast enough,though,and as the spear flew by,it left a long gash on his right side before embedding itself in the ground.
    Goku grimaced in pain and placed his right hand on his side. When he brought his hand up to his face,Goku saw blood on it.
    "Awww.....did I hurt you?"Raine asked mockingly,still in the air.
    Goku looked down at his wound and saw that it wasn't very deep. He then looked back up at Raine and noticed her watching him intently,her guard let down.
    "I wouldn't worry _too_ much Raine. It's only a flesh wound,after all."He replied.
    Raine was about to say something again,but Goku flew towards her very quickly and drove a hard punch to her midsection before she could react.
    Raine doubled over in pain and grabbed her abdomen. While she was distracted,Goku axe-handed her in the back of her neck and knocked her to the ground. Raine landed facedown in the dirt,very close to her ki spear.
    As Goku got ready to attack Raine with another Kamehameha beam,Raine quickly jumped up,grabbed the ki spear,and flung it at him.
    ---------------------------
    "Now,enough with that explanation. I still have much more to tell you."
    "Like what?"
    "Well,I accessed that kid's memories and found out his name and what he used to do."
    "What were they?"
    "Well,first of all,that kid was a kind of patrolman."
    "Patrolman?"
    "It was his job to patrol Hell with a few other demons and keep order there."
    "Like a police officer?"
    "Exactly. That kid had to deal with some very powerful evil spirits,so he was very powerful himself. This made his body an ideal one to take,because it gave me great power too,though I was weaker in his body than I was in mine."
    "But what was his name?"
    Akuma-anchuu smirked evilly,and Piccolo suddenly got a bad feeling about the answer.
    "I think you'll enjoy hearing _this_."Said Akuma-anchuu laughing darkly,"the name of that kid was actually Lucifer!"
    Piccolo's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.
    ---------------------------
    Goku was able to completely dodge the ki spear this time,and let it sail harmlessly through the atmosphere. It continued on into space where it then became stuck in a comet that was sailing by Chikyuu.
    Goku then fired the Kamehameha beam at Raine,who just stood there,waiting for it.
    As soon as the beam was about to reach her,Raine threw her arms forward and shouted "Fire Wall!".
    A barrier of flame immediately erupted from Raine's hands and when the Kamehameha beam impacted with it,the barrier negated the effect of the beam and both were estinguished.
    "What the Hell?!?"Exclaimed Goku,"how did you _do_ that?"
    "Just a little something I got from Inferna. After all,she _was_ the embodiment of Fire,you know."
    Goku looked shocked."So that's what she meant by it!"
    Raine nodded."And look what I inherited from Shiva,the embodiment of Ice!"
    Raine's eyes turned ice-blue and 6 small,sharp shards of ice shot from them;3 from each eye. They hurtled towards Goku,who had barely enough time to put up a ki shield. The shards hit the shield and shattered into tiny particles of ice that looked like a fine mist in the air.
    Goku dropped the ki shield and glared at Raine.
    ---------------------------
    "Where do you think my little alias came from,hmmm?"Asked Akuma-anchuu,looking amused.
    "So you took his name,did you? Why though? Why not just keep using your own name?"
    "While I _had_ managed to escape Limbo,I was still trapped in the Afterlife,only this time I was trapped in Hell. I needed time to find an escape route from Hell,and form a plan of revenge against Kami at the same time.
    "I decided that I would take Lucifer's place,pretend to be him,until it was time for me to rise up from Hell and once again blanket the universe in darkness."
    ---------------------------
    "Now see what the embodiment of Water can do! Tidal Wave Surprise!"Raine's hands shot straight into the air and a small puddle appeared underneath her.
    The puddle stayed calm for a few seconds,then it erupted into a violent cyclone of water,with Raine standing in the very eye of it.
    With a mighty push,Raine flung her hands down to her sides and the cyclone of water rushed straight past her,right at Goku.
    ---------------------------
    Author's Notes: Well,this is certainly unexpected!(Not to mention complicated...)
    Anyway,I hope you enjoyed this chapter. In the next one,we find out how Akuma-anchuu escaped from Hell,teamed up with Diamaou,fought against Kami,died,and later came back to life!(Whew!)
    Also,the fight between Goku and Raine finally ends! Who will the victor be? You'll just have to wait and find out!
    Ja ne minna!
    


	13. Chapter 11:Face Off


    Chapter 11: Face Off
    Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. All I own are Akuma-anchuu and Raine,& I doubt anyone wants them. ^_^
    ---------------------------
    The cyclone raced at Goku at an amazing speed. The young fighter adopted a defensive stance and hoped that he'd be able to survive this attack.....
    ---------------------------
    "But how did you end up on Chikyuu?"
    "I left,"Akuma-anchuu replied.
    "You left?"Piccolo repeated,amazed."But how?"
    "Lucifer wasn't dead,so he was able to pass between the realms of the living and the dead."
    "So you went to Chikyuu?"
    "Hai. That I did."
    "But how did you end up working for Daimaou? Ojisan told me that he had been sealed away."
    "He was. But I was able to convince some idiot with dreams of world domination to steal the item Daimaou was sealed in and then set him free."
    Akuma-anchuu then laughed.
    "That moron actually believed that Daimaou would help him conquer Chikyuu! Yeah right!
    "As soon as Daimaou _was_ free,he immediately made his _own_ plans for world conquest."Akuma-anchuu then sighed."That boy never did have vision. Why go after 1 insignificant little world when you can have the entire universe?"
    "Who released him?"
    Akuma-anchuu snapped out of his musings and looked at Piccolo.
    "Huh? What was that?"
    "I said,'who released him?',"repeated Piccolo,"who was the person that set him free?"
    Akuma-anchuu thought for a moment.
    "Hmmm.....I think his name was Pilaf,or something like that. It doesn't really matter. It's not like anyone will ever hear from him again,anyway."
    (a/n:This guy needs to watch the beginning of DBGT! ^_^)
    ---------------------------
    Just as the cyclone of water was about to hit Goku,it suddenly stopped and shattered,becoming a large pool of water on the ground.
    "Huh?!?"Goku exclaimed,surprised. He dropped his defensive stance and looked at Raine."What the Hell was that?!?"
    Raine growled angrily.
    "Dammit! Damn it to Hell! That attack was supposed to work!"
    Goku grinned triumphantly.
    "Ha! So much for your special attack! Now I can finish this fight and go rescue Piccolo-kun!"He rushed at her.
    Before he could reach her,though,Raine held up her hand.
    "Hold it!"
    Goku stopped in surprise.
    "I think you forgot one _very_ important detail,"she said,smirking.
    "Oh? And what would that be?"Goku asked,annoyed.
    Raine's smirk grew."There's a reason my attack is called 'Tidal Force **Surprise**,"she told him.
    Goku arched an eyebrow.
    "Oh,and what would that reason be,huh?"He asked,clearly not believing her.
    Raine indicated a spot behind Goku and he suddenly heard the all-too-familiar sound of her attack.
    "Surprise!"She exclaimed,her smirk growing even more wicked.
    Goku whirled around just in time for the cyclone to engulf him.....
    ---------------------------
    "Daimaou knew that he wouldn't be able to conquer Chikyuu alone;he knew that he would need help.
    "As he began getting henchmen,I approached him."
    "What did you do?"
    "Merely offered my services as a soldier for his little army."
    Piccolo looked shocked."And he _believed_ you?"
    Akuma-anchuu chuckled."Of course not. He was smarter than that."
    "Then how did you end up working for him?"
    "I used my psychic powers to persuade Daimaou to trust me. _Then_ he accepted me as an ally."
    "But why work for Daimaou? Why not just do whatever you wanted on your own?"
    "I wanted to wait until I could free my real body from Limbo."
    "Why couldn't you just free your body anyway?"
    "Never mind that now. You'll find out soon enough anyway."
    "Well,all right,but that doesn't explain why you chose to work for Daimaou."
    "I was curious."
    "Of what?"Piccolo asked,confused.
    "I wanted to see what he was capable of. He is,after all,my son. I wanted to see what someone created from my very own evil energy could do."
    "That's why you joined him?"
    "Well,that's one of the reasons."
    "What was the other one?"
    "Later. I'll tell you later. No need to worry your little head about it now."
    ---------------------------
    The cyclone whirled at a vicious speed,spinning Son Goku at a terrifying pace.
    'I feel like I'm being torn apart!'Thought Goku desperately,'I gotta do something fast!'
    Thinking quickly,he forced his hands to his side and gathered his ki into his palms.
    "Ka.....me.....ha.....me.....ha!!!"
    Goku threw the ki beam down towards the bottom of the cyclone. It hit the ground in the very center of the cyclone and blew it apart,sending water splashing out everywhere.
    Goku was thrown violently into the air and landed hard on the ground.
    He groaned and painfully stood up.
    "Damn...."he muttered,rubbing his backside,"I put too much into it."He looked over at Raine to see if she was preparing another attack.
    He was surprised to see her completely drenched from the water.
    "Want a towel to dry off with?"He taunted.
    Raine growled.
    "You little bastard! You'll pay for that!"She rushed forward and hit Goku before he could react.
    Goku was thrown back a few feet and landed on his back.
    "Ow! Dammit!"He shouted,pain shooting quickly through his spine.
    He then sensed movement from Raine and rolled out of the way just as her foot came crashing down on the very spot where his head had been.
    Raine cursed and wrenched her foot out of the ground as Goku stood up. She charged at him again,but this time he was ready. As Raine threw a punch at Goku's face,he blocked it and threw a punch of his own at her chest,which was blocked as well.
    They then began sending a flurry of punches at each other at a rapid pace,some which were blocked and some which connected with their intended targets.
    It continued like this for a few minutes,until Raine fired a small bit of ki at Goku,sending him crashing back again.
    Goku slowly got up again,but this time he was breathing a bit heavier.
    Raine noticed this and smirked to herself.
    "Something the matter?"She taunted,"don't tell me you're giving up already?"
    "I'm just getting started,"replied Goku. He brought his hands together and gathered as much ki into them as he could.
    'Gotta end this _now_,'he thought,'who knows how much longer Akuma-anchuu will keep Piccolo-kun alive?'
    He threw his hands forward,shouted "Kamehameha!" and set the blast loose.
    Raine countered with her own attack,and the 2 beams of ki collied about halfway between them.
    Both beams were equal in strength,and so neither moved forward any.
    Raine began feeding more ki into her attack and slowly pushed it forwards.
    "Give up!"She shouted,"you can't possibly win!"
    Goku responded by putting more ki into _his_ attack,so that the beams were once again equal.
    Raine pushed even more ki into her attack and it rapidly began to overtake Goku's.
    Goku gathered every bit of his ki that he could and pushed it all into his attack. Luckily for him,Raine hadn't counted on him having so much extra ki to put into his attack,and so she was caught off-guard as his beam began to push back against hers.
    Raine tried to dodge the beam as it was about to hit her,but she wasn't quite fast enough. The Kamehameha beam impacted with Raine and threw her back a few feet where she crashed through a cluster of trees.
    Goku then collapsed backwards against a nearby rock.
    "Damn. Put too much ki into the beam. I can hardly move. But at least I stopped Raine."He said,smiling.
    "That's.....what.....you.....think."Said a voice,breathing heavily.
    Goku looked up in alarm and saw Raine,badly beaten,but still alive.
    "Shit!"
    Raine smirked."Surprised to see me? You didn't think a little blast like that could _really_ hurt me,did you?"She slowly wobbled over to Goku and stopped directly in front of him.
    Goku tried to stand up,but he barely had enough strength left to even move an inch.
    "Awww.....what's the matter? Poor baby can't move?"Raine said in a mock baby-voice,"here,let me help you with that,"she finished with a malicious smirk.
    Raine reared back her right leg and kicked Goku square in his abdomen.
    The force of the kick sent Goku crashing through the rock and rolling along the ground. He came to a stop on his stomach,a few feet away from where Raine stood.
    Raine walked over to Goku and again stood directly in front of him.
    "Well,this is the end for you. Game over kid,"Raine said,raising one of her hands and pointing her claws downward towards Goku,"you lose. Remember the poison in my claws? One dose will be enough to kill you in 1 minute.
    "Of course,it will cause excruciating pain the entire time,so you'd better hope you die instantly."
    ---------------------------
    "After I joined Daimaou,he started on his plan to conquer Chikyuu."
    "What did he do?"
    "First,he gathered up the Dragonballs. You _do_ know what they do,right?"
    Piccolo nodded.
    "Well,I'd be surprised if you didn't,considering your ojisan was the one who created them."
    "Why did he want the Dragonballs?"
    "He wanted them so that he could make the stupidest wish in the world."
    "What did he wish for?
    "He wished for his youth and power to be restored."
    "Why is that a stupid wish? It seems like a smart thing to do in my opinion."
    "Maybe,but there's something else he should've wished for instead."
    "What?"
    "He should've wished for immortality. If he had,then he wouldn't have been killed and would probably be ruling Chikyuu right now.
    "Of course,if he had any sense at all,he could've had both wishes at once."
    "How? Ojisan told me that Shenlong can only grant _one_ wish."
    "True. You can only get one wish a year from Kami's Dragonballs....."
    "Then how could Daimaou have _both_ wishes?"
    "By creating his own set of Dragonballs,of course."
    "Nani?!?"
    ---------------------------
    "Say goodbye kiddo,"Raine said to Goku,about to strike.
    'Kuso! I have to do something;but,I can't move. I've used up all of my energy.
    'I'm sorry Piccolo-kun;I've let you down.....'
    Raine smirked and thrust her hand down.....
    ---------------------------
    "*Sigh* Must I repeat to you the story of how your ojisan became Chikyuu no Kami?"
    Piccolo shook his head.
    "Well think about it. Kami and Daimaou were 2 halves of the same person..."
    "What do you mean? Ojisan told me that Daimaou was his evil side. How could they be 2 halves of someone?"
    Akuma-anchuu sighed."Piccolo! You're missing a very important detail here!
    "Daimaou is the evil half,yes,but _two_ halves are needed for a whole. Obviously,if Daimaou is the _evil_ half,then Kami must be....."he looked at Piccolo expectantly.
    "Um,the good half?"
    "Exactly. When the original Piccolo forced my evil from himself,he actually ceased to exist."
    Piccolo's jaw dropped.
    "The evil that he forced out became Piccolo Daimaou,as you know. What was left was his goodness,which remained inside the original body and eventually became Kami.
    "So you see Piccolo,neither of them are actually the _original_ Piccolo,just parts of him."
    Piccolo took a minute to understand this information,then turned and looked at Akuma-anchuu.
    "That still doesn't explain why Daimaou could've created his own Dragonballs if he wanted to."
    "The ability to create Dragonballs belonged to the original Piccolo. When he became Daimaou and Kami,all his powers and abilities were duplicated in each of them,including that particular ability."
    "Okay,I understand. I guess that makes sense. But I have a question about all that."
    "Yes?"Akuma-anchuu asked impatiently.
    "How do you know all of that?"
    Akuma-anchuu facevaulted.
    "I mean,"Piccolo continued,"you couldn't have been around to see it. And how do you know so much about Ojisan and Daimaou's abilities anyway?"
    Akuma-anchuu got up and sat back down on his rock.
    "Kid,you'll have to ask the authoress about that. Although,knowing her,she's doesn't have a good reason thought up yet."
    "What authoress? What are you talking about?"Piccolo asked,confused.
    Akuma-anchuu blushed."Uhhh.....forget I said that. Just pretend you never heard that,okay?"He rambled.
    Piccolo just sweatdropped and nodded mutely.
    ---------------------------
    Goku clenched his fists and prepared for the worst.....
    ---------------------------
    "How come Daimaou didn't create a set of Dragonballs himself if he was able to?"Asked Piccolo.
    "He must not have known that he possessed that particular ability. He _had_ been sealed away for most of his life,after all.
    "Did you know that you yourself may also possess the ability to create Dragonballs?"
    Piccolo's eyes widened."You're kidding!"
    "No. You are,in essence,Daimaou's reincarnation,after all. When he created you,all of his abilities were passed on to you,including that one I'd say."
    "If you knew Daimaou could create his own Dragonballs,then why didn't you tell him?"
    "If I had,then he probably would've wished for immortality with them. That would've ruined my plans."
    "How? You seemed angry when he _didn't_ wish for immortality."
    "Of **course** I was angry. He **is** my son,after all. I was disappointed that he didn't have the sense to make that wish.
    "But,like I said,it was better for my plans that he didn't make that wish."
    "That doesn't really make much sense,"said Piccolo.
    "Live with it!"Growled Akuma-anchuu.
    ---------------------------
    Just as Raine's claws were about to impact with Goku,someone rammed into her from the side and knocked her away.
    Goku looked up in surprise and saw someone that he wasn't expecting.
    "Kami?!?"
    ---------------------------
    "Why did you need Daimaou mortal?"
    "Simple. I needed a sacrifice,and Daimaou was the one I needed."
    Piccolo gulped."Why did you need to sacrifice him?"
    "To free my body. I knew that if I had the right sacrifice,then I would be able to release it from Limbo."
    "But why _Daimaou_? What made him so important?"
    "Well,he was created from my evil. I needed someone created from my evil in order to free my body.
    "His blood would have opened the portal,and his ki would have given me the strength to pull my body out of Limbo."
    Piccolo smirked."Well so much for that. Daimaou's dead. Looks like your body's gonna remain trapped in Limbo."
    Akuma-anchuu smirked back."That's what you think."
    Piccolo's smirk dropped."What do you mean?"
    "Piccolo,as Daimaou's reincarnation,you were _also_ created from my evil. I no longer need him;I have you."
    Piccolo looked fearful."Wha-what are you gonna do to me?"
    "The same thing I was gonna do to Daimaou. Why do you think I stole your ki?"
    "Is that why your body changed?"
    "Hai. The ki I stole from you caused this body to change into what you see now. A strange side effect,but no big concern of mine."
    "What are you gonna do with me now?"
    "Well,now comes the second phase of my plan..."
    "You...you're gonna kill me?"Piccolo squeaked out.
    "Nothing personal,Piccolo. I just need my body back so that I can once again wreak havoc on the universe.
    "Now,prepare to die."
    ---------------------------
    "What are _you_ doing here?"Goku asked as Kami helped him up.
    "I saw how your fight with Raine was going,so I hurried over here to help,"Kami replied.
    "Thanks,but your a little to late. I can't fight anymore;all my energy is gone."Goku said,leaning on Kami for support.
    "Maybe this will help,"said Kami,holding up a sensu bean.
    Goku broke out into a huge grin."Wow! Domo arigatou! How'd you get it?"
    "I stopped at Korin's on the way here. He gave me this to give to you."
    "Remind me to thank Korin the next time I see him,"said Goku,quickly taking the bean and eating it.
    Instantly Goku's wounds were healed and he felt his ki levels return to normal.
    "Bastard..."said a voice,"you're gonna pay for that."
    Goku and Kami quickly looked to the side and saw Raine slowly approaching,looking even worse.
    Goku cracked his knuckles."I don't think so Raine. I'm at full strength again. Can't say the same thing about you."
    Raine growled viciously and lunged at Goku. However,her speed was greatly diminished,and Goku was able to dodge all her blows.
    Deciding to finish the fight right now,he grabbed one of Raine's wrists and drove her hand right through her chest.
    At once,Raine felt the poison coursing through her system.
    "You little prick,"she whispered,falling to the ground and convulsing in pain and agony,"I hope my master makes you suffer for this."
    "Actually,**he'll** be the one suffering for trying to harm Piccolo-kun,"replied Goku coolly.
    With one more shuddering gasp,Raine died,still glaring up at Goku and Kami.
    "C'mon! We gotta save Piccolo-kun!"Goku called to Kami.
    "All right. I'll do whatever I can to assist you in the fight."
    Goku shook his head."No. I'll fight Akuma-anchuu alone. If you're killed,Piccolo will die as well. And the Dragonballs will disappear,so I won't be able to wish you both back to life."
    "What do you need me to do,then?"
    "I need you to rescue Piccolo-kun while I'm fighting Akuma-anchuu. As soon as you see him and I fighting,sneak into the cave and rescue Piccolo-kun."
    "Okay."
    Goku rushed towards the cave.
    ---------------------------
    "Time to complete my plan,"said Akuma-anchuu,about to kill Piccolo.
    "Not so fast!"Exclaimed a voice near the cave entrance.
    Both Piccolo and Akuma-anchuu looked towards the entrance and saw Goku standing there,battle aura visible.
    "Goku-kun!"
    ---------------------------
    Author's Notes: Well,here it is. The latest chapter of Something More.....
    (Finally!)
    Gomen nasai folks,but I was at my dad's for most of the summer. I had chapter 11 typed up on his computer,and was almost done of it,when the stupid piece of crap blew a fuse or something and stopped working. Because the chapter was mostly just typed,that meant I lost practically the whole thing. ;_;
    After I came back home(sometime in August),I got back to work on this,but it took me until now to finish it,'cuz I had a hard time remembering what I had wrote(I still don't think it's what I originally had,but hey,what are ya gonna do,right?) I'll take what I can get.
    So once again,very sorry for the extremely long wait. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Thanks for your understanding.
    Ja ne minna!
    


	14. Chapter 12:Finale


    Chapter 12 - Finale
    Disclaimer: I don't,and never will,own DBZ. After this long,you guys should've figured it out by now.
    ---------------------------
    The two warriors raged on in the air,neither giving the other a chance to relax.
    On the ground were two observers,neither one being able to predict the outcome of the battle,but both praying that their friend wins.
    "Ojisan,"Piccolo asked,looking up at Kami,"do you think Goku-kun will win?"
    Kami looked down at his worried nephew."Don't worry,"he said,smiling reassuringly,"I know he will."
    They both looked back at the fight and thought of what led to it.
    *Flashback*
    "Goku-kun!"Piccolo exclaimed,happy to see his friend.
    "Hey Piccolo,you all right?"Goku asked,looking at him. Piccolo nodded.
    "I'm fine,but Akuma-anchuu drained my energy."
    Goku looked over at Akuma-anchuu.
    "Woah! What the Hell?!?"He exclaimed,shocked by Akuma-anchuu's appearance.
    Akuma-anchuu smirked."I take it you don't like my new look then. I'm hurt."The cauldron next to him bubbled ominously.
    "What happened to you? And what is that cauldron for?"Goku asked.
    "Piccolo's ki caused this body to change into what you see now. It must have something to do with the demonic nature of the ki.
    "As for the cauldron,after I defeat you I will drain Piccolo's blood and add it to the mixture inside. By doing this,I will be able to open a portal to Limbo and free my real body."
    "Nani?!? What the heck are you talking about?!?"Goku asked,confused.
    Rather than explaining everything again,Akuma-anchuu sent his memory of the story he told Piccolo straight to Goku's mind using telepathy.
    "Whoa!"Goku exclaimed,his head reeling from the sudden surge of information. When it cleared,he glared at Akuma-anchuu.
    "If you think I'm letting you get away with that then you're sadly mistaken asshole."
    Akuma-anchuu stood up from his rock.
    "Really? You honestly think you stand a chance against me? That's a laugh!"And laugh he did.
    Goku growled and clenced his fists.
    "I **will** defeat you and save Piccolo-kun!"
    *End Flashback*
    After that encounter,the two fighters went outside and started fighting.
    While that was going on,Kami snuck into the cave and released Piccolo.
    They now stood on the sidelines,hoping for the best.
    ---------------------------
    *Meanwhile*
    Goku and Akuma-anchuu exchanged a vicious flurry of blows,both throwing all their strength into the attacks.
    Akuma-anchuu sent a swift kick at Goku,which the young fighter blocked. Goku then retaliated by delivering a hard punch to Akuma-anchuu's midsection.
    Akuma-anchuu doubled over in pain,clutching his stomach. Goku took advantage of this opportunity and uppercutted him,knocking the demon into the air.
    "Not bad boy,"he said,landing,"but try this!"He shot a sudden burst of ki at Goku.
    Goku threw his arms up in defense and managed to block the attack.
    Akuma-anchuu,however,had only fired that blast as a distraction,not as an actual attack.
    While Goku was busy with the blast,Akuma-anchuu phased behind him and kicked him as hard as he could.
    The kick sent Goku flying forwards. Before he could right himself,Akuma-anchuu flew in front of him and punched him.
    Goku was knocked to the ground,near Raine's body.
    "Goku-kun!"Piccolo exclaimed,trying to run to his aid. Kami,however,prevented this by grabbing onto Piccolo's shoulders.
    "Stay here Piccolo!"Kami ordered.
    "But Ojisan!"Piccolo whined,"Goku-kun needs my help!"
    "No he doesn't. You'll only get in the way,"Kami replied.
    "But _Ojissssssaaaaaaaaannnnnn........_"Piccolo continued.
    "Think about it Piccolo. If you try to hlep Goku,Akuma-anchuu could catch you and use you against him as a hostage. That won't help Goku at all."Kami reasoned.
    Piccolo pouted but stopped trying to get to Goku.
    Goku,getting an idea,broke one of Raine's claws off and ran at Akuma-anchuu,stabbing him in the arm with it.
    He looked at Akuma-anchuu's face and smirked.
    "Won't be long now,"he said,"thanks to that poison."
    To Goku's surprise,Akuma-anchuu started to laugh.
    Goku blinked.
    "What's so funny?"He asked,confused.
    Akuma-anchuu calmly took hold of the claw and pulled it out of his arm.
    "Foolish boy,"he said,"Raine's poison doesn't affect other demons."
    'Crap! I'll have to think of something else then!'Goku thought angrily. He jumped back and got into a defensive stance.
    "Time to end this."Akuma-anchuu said,preparing to strike.
    Goku tensed,getting ready to counter.
    Akuma-anchuu rushed forward and tried to stab Goku with the claw. Goku dodged and kicked him in the arm that had been stabbed. Akuma-anchuu grimaced in pain and clutched his arm,dropping the claw. He quickly picked it up and tried again to stab Goku. Goku once again dodged and fired a ki blast at him.
    Akuma-anchuu jumped out of the way and glared at Goku.
    "It'll take more than that to finish me off!"He said arrogantly.
    "I'll keep that in mind then,"Goku replied coolly. He fired off a quick ki attack to distract Akuma-anchuu,then phased behind him.
    Akuma-anchuu,however,was able to anticipate the move and blocked the punch Goku threw. Goku tried at roundhouse kick,but Akuma-anchuu blocked that as well. Akuma-anchuu then jumped out of the way and threw Raine's claw at Goku.
    Goku,not expecting that,tried to jump out of the way but was nicked in the side by the claw. He clutched his side and glared at Akuma-anchuu. Akuma-anchuu looked back lazily.
    "Unlike me,"he said,"you're human,therefore the poison _will_ kill you. I give you five to ten minutes at the most,**if** you're lucky."
    "That's plenty of time for me to finish you and heal myself with a sensu bean!"Goku said confidently.
    "You just keep telling yourself that. Nothing like a little false hope before you die,eh?"
    Goku growled and charged at Akuma-anchuu,delivering a flurry of punches and kicks. Akuma-anchuu started exchanging blows with him again.
    This went on for a few minutes until Akuma-anchuu managed to get an uppercut in that knocked Goku back a few feet. Goku landed on his feet,looking slightly sick.
    Akuma-anchuu noticed this and smirked.
    "Looks like the poison is taking effect! Won't be long now!"
    'Damn! I have to finish this quickly!'Goku thought desperately,feeling himself get light-headed. Akuma-anchuu,taking advantage of that,rushed forward and punched Goku in the face,knocking him to the ground.
    "Game over. You lose."He said,forming a ball of ki in his hand and preparing to kill Goku with it.
    "Goku-kun!"Piccolo cried out,breaking free of Kami's grip and rushing to his friend's aid.
    "Leave him alone!"He said angrily to Akuma-anchuu.
    "Get out of the way kid,"Akuma-anchuu said,shoving Piccolo to the side and stopping directly in front of Goku. Just as he was about to deal the fatal blow,he heard something near him.
    "Makankosappo!"
    Akuma-anchuu whirled around and was hit directly with the beam of ki.
    The force of the attack drove him backwards into a nearby rock,where he lay embedded.
    Piccolo smiled at being able to help Goku. He then fell to his knees,breathing heavily.
    Kami rushed forward and knelt down next to his nephew.
    "Are you all right?"He asked,extreme worry showing on his face.
    "Yeah,just really tired. I don't know how I was able to get enough ki to do that attack,"Piccolo replied.
    "It must have been your desire to help Goku that let you tap into it,"Kami answered him.
    "I think I used it all up though,I feel completely drained."Piccolo said.
    "Good. Then....that....won't....happen again. You're....all.....going.....to die."Said a voice.
    Kami,Piccolo,and Goku(who had managed to get to his feet) looked over at the source of the voice. They saw Akuma-anchuu pull himself from the rock.
    However,he was severely injured,with a large hole in his midsection that was bleeding heavily.
    "That's what you think! Your time is almost up!"Piccolo shouted bravely.
    "Maybe,but at least I can take you three down with me!"Akuma-anchuu said back,preparing a ki attack strong enough to kill them all.
    Goku stepped forward and cupped his hands to his side.
    "Ka....me.....ha.....me......ha!!!"He shouted,throwing his hands forward and releasing the attack. Goku poured his remaining energy into the attack,and was able to destroy Akuma-anchuu before he could counter.
    "Yatta..."Goku whispered before falling to the ground,unconcious.
    "Goku-kun!"Piccolo shouted frantically before fainting himself.
    "Piccolo!"
    ---------------------------
    Author's Notes: I know,I said I'd get this up by the 5th,but I've been really,**really** busy with college. This semester I have 6 classes and 2 labs (ouch).
    Anyway,I'm really sorry about the delay. I promise to get the epilogue out in a few days. (And I really mean it this time! I swear!)
    So,for those of you who haven't given up on this fic,I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you enjoy the sequel once I get to work on it.
    Ja ne minna!
    


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue 

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Author's Notes(**IMPORTANT**): Okay. I'm an idiot. I completely forgot to post this. I don't know where my mind went,but it was obviously far,far away from this fic.   
Sorry it took so long to finally finish this fic,but like I said,I forgot to post the epilogue,which finishes this story up for good.   
This is actually pretty weird too,because I honestly thought I _had_ posted the epilogue. I only realized I hadn't when I went through Something More looking at what chapters needed to be fixed up,and I saw that the epilogue was missing.   
So here it is. Enjoy.   
----------------------------

Darkness.   
It surrounded everything.   
All the boy could see was emptiness all around him.   
Strangely,it was a comforting darkness,one that soothed rather than alarmed.   
'Am I dead?'He wondered,unsure.'What is this place?'   
He was about to explore the place further when he felt something pull him away from it...   
----------------------------

"Goku,can you hear me?"   
"Goku-kun! Wake up!"   
Goku slowly opened his eyes,blinking from the bright light.   
"Goku-kun! You're okay!"   
Goku,fully regaining conciousness,looked to his right and saw Kami and Piccolo standing next to the bed he was in,both looking relieved.   
Goku sat up and looked around,realizing that he was in his bedroom at the Lookout.   
"How do you feel Goku?"Kami asked.   
Goku looked back at him.   
"I feel fine now. What happened? How did I get here?"   
"I brought you and Piccolo here after you defeated Akuma-anchuu. I also gave you both a sensu bean to heal you."   
"So Akuma-anchuu's gone now?"Goku asked happily.   
Piccolo grinned and jumped up on the bed,next to him.   
"Yup! You kicked his butt!"He said energetically.   
"Great!"Goku grinned.   
"Yes,you save all our lives."Kami said,smiling as well.   
Suddenly,there was a knock on the door.   
"Come in,"said Kami. The door opened and Mr.Popo walked in.   
"Ah good,you're awake Goku."He said,coming into the room.   
"Yeah. How long was I out anyway?"   
"About two days now,"Mr.Popo replied.   
"Two days?!?"Goku exclaimed,eyes widening.   
"Yeah. I was beginning to think you'd _never_ wake up,"Piccolo said sadly.   
"Well I'm up now,"Goku said reassuringly.   
Piccolo beamed.   
"That's right! You're okay now,and everything can go back to normal!"   
"Not to interrupt,but dinner is ready,"said Mr.Popo.   
"Yay! Dinner!"Goku exclaimed joyously.   
He jumped out of bed and ran towards the dining room.   
"Well,things are indeed back to normal now,"Kami said,sweatdropping.   
Mr.Popo blinked in surprise.   
Piccolo laughed.   
----------------------------


End file.
